My Immortal
by DMarEssence
Summary: Emmett’s heart gets broken by someone he thought he loved. Will he allow a mysterious new stranger into his heart? Violet was a lost soul in search of hope...and she found it in a vampire. Takes place after Breaking Dawn. Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this on a whim, and it turned into something much bigger than I ever imagined! So please review for me! Thanks!

Disclaimer: all characters excluding Violet belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Thus begins the prologue.

…

..

.

Emmet Cullen awoke from unconsciousness feeling like he'd been hit by a bullet train. He found himself lying on the bed in his brother, Edward's room with a massive headache. The voices in the hallway, however, alerted him to the presence of the rest of his family. He stifled a groan as pain ripped through his normally untouchable skull. He didn't want to face his family now.

Maybe not ever.

The events from before he blacked out were hazy at best. All he remembered was the ache in his chest knowing that Rosalie was gone. His lover, his soul-mate, had left him forever. And for what? Being who- no, _what- _he was.

_"Rosalie, I don't understand-" the large vampire began, reaching out towards his beloved before she cringed away. _

_"You wouldn't. You've always thought being a monster was the best thing ever! Well, I've got a news-flash for you Emmett Cullen! It sucks! And… and-" _

_"But what about… us?" Emmett continued, attempting to advance on the unstable Rosalie. She raked her long finger nails through her hair, anxiety written on her face as she backed away from him. The emotions she'd been harboring were finally bubbling to the surface. _

_"Oh please! Don't try that on me. You know the only reason I turned you was because you were a pretty face. I actually thought you being mauled by that bear was pretty amusing." _

_At this, Emmett was taken back. Sure, he'd always known Rosalie was superficial, but that was sadistic: cruel._

_After Rosalie's bruising sentiment, Carlisle Cullen decided to step in for his adopted son. _

_"Rosalie. You know we all love and accept you for what you are-" Carlisle gestured towards the house where Alice, Jasper, Esme, Edward, his wife Bella and their daughter, Renesmee stood uncertain. All vampires and all family. _

_"That's just it. I hate what I am, and I hate you!" She pointed at Emmett who stood dejectedly in the middle of the field outside the Cullen house. _

_"You're the one that reminds me of everything that's wrong with who I am and what I am. The only thing I ever wanted in the world is right there-" Rosalie paused her onslaught only momentarily to point at Renesmee, the product of a vampire father and Bella, the once human mother. _

_"-and until I have that, I'll… I'll never love you." _

_With those final words, Rosalie sped off with inhuman speed into the forest until her scent was almost entirely gone. Emmett, however, wasn't letting her go without a fight. _

_"Emmett, you know she'll be back-" Alice began. Emmett only glanced at her from over his shoulder. Although Alice's future-seeing abilities came in handy, he knew she was conjecturing only from their past experiences with Rosalie's over-dramatic behavior. _

_"That's a risk I'm not willing to take," he snapped back before following the blonde into the forest. _

_Rosalie's scent; that beautiful, creamy vanilla. He pictured her long, flowing hair, his fingers running through it… it wasn't hard to track. Emmett stopped running _

_"Emmett, why do you do these things to me?" Rosalie pleaded, bouncing down from the tree she was in and landing softly beside the larger vampire, taking his hand in her own and rubbing it soothingly. _

_"I… you know I can't let you go. I love you-" _

_Before he could even finish his confession, Rosalie had beaten him over the head with a large bough of the tree. Normally it would take an immense amount of force to bring down a vampire the size of Emmett, but Rosalie knew the only way to be free of the Cullens was to sever her ties permanently. _

_After crushing any hope for her return, and leaving Emmett hopeless and unmoving in the forest, Rosalie had accomplished just that._

_

* * *

_

"I always knew she had a tongue like a viper, but to do that to him… I don't think I'll ever forgive her," Edward swore outside the door, stroking Bella's face as she cradled their daughter in her arms.

"Edward… how can you just write her off like that? She's your family too-"

"Family wouldn't do that to family." Edward's eyes flared as he remembered the horrible words Rosalie had spat at his brother.

"Lover's quarrel?" Bella tried once more. She couldn't believe that after all they'd been through together, Rosalie would do such a thing to them.

"Why are you protecting her?" Edward asked, not accusingly, but curiously defiant.

"I understand her pain. I understand what it is to lose something you want so much…" Bella sighed, reminiscing of the time Edward had left her 'for her own good.' She'd nearly gone out of her mind with grief and misery.

"In this case, though, what Rosalie wants can never be given to her. Her humanity can't be restored." Edward picked Nessie up from Bella's arms and carried her away as she started to fuss over her parent's feelings. It was all so confusing to her. Rosalie had been like a second mother to her when she was just born, and now… how could she have done this to her uncle?

Renesmee placed her hand on her father's as he set her on the couch in the living room. She showed him pictures of the night Edward and Bella had gotten married; that same night when Rosalie and Emmett had been the last ones on the dance floor, holding each other in their arms with a desperation only true love harbors.

"That's not how it is anymore, my love," he tried to explain.

_"Why not?"_ Renesmee's eyes pleaded for answers which Edward didn't hold.

Emmett closed his eyes once more and wished the throbbing in his head would subside. He couldn't believe all that had just happened to him. He couldn't believe his Rosalie was gone.

Sitting up in bed, Emmett pressed his palms into his closed eyes, hoping to bore the image of her silhouette becoming and smaller and smaller in his dimming vision; out of his life forever as the world went black.

"Emmett, I'm glad you're awake," Carlisle interrupted, sitting down on the edge of the bed and placing his hand on his son's knee.

Emmett's silence didn't bother Carlisle as he tilted his son's chin up and held a finger in front of his gold eyes.

Emmett's emotionless gaze followed the finger of his father back and forth, near and far until the usual dilation had satisfied Carlisle, who worked as a doctor in the Forks Hospital.

"Well that's good. No sign on concussion."

"Can vampires even get a concussion?" Alice asked, her dark hair bouncing as she popped her head in the doorway with Jasper tailing close behind.

"Try and keep your voice down Alice. He may be hypersensitive to sound-"

"I'm not sensitive," Emmett interrupted, sliding his feet out of the uncomfortable satin covers and heading towards the doorway.

"Emmett, where are you going?" Jasper called after his brother as he descended the stairs and headed towards the woods.

"Her scent is days old. You'll never find her." Edward grabbed his brother's shoulder and tried to get him to see reason.

"I'm not going after her alright! I'm just… thirsty," the large Cullen shouted at his worried family, nearly shaking the foundations of the house with his booming denial.

"I'm just thirsty."

* * *

It didn't take Emmett long to return to the spot where Rosalie had clubbed him. He remembered the way she'd held his hand before she traitorously knocked him unconscious. What had he possibly done to deserve that amount of unrestrained hostility?

Gripping the tree trunk that the large branch had come off of, Emmett gasped in surprise as he saw a blonde haired woman sitting in the moss, sunlight streaming down her back as she faced away from him.

"Rose?" he called out, rushing towards her before she spun around to face him.

"Violet, actually," she corrected him, pulling her hiking boot back on and straightening herself up to address the stranger.

When Violet turned around, Emmett knew at once he was going to break. It was true, he was dying of thirst, and here, in front of him was the perfect, most innocent, most beautiful prey he could ask for.

She was absolutely angelic. Her face, although nothing like Rosalie's godly complexion, held a glow of celestial nature that he even found akin to his own family when they stood sparkling in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you," Violet began. Emmett shuttered. Her voice was like a sweet rhythm pulsing through his still heart. The cherry on top of the pie, however, was the scent of her blood that flooded his senses when the wind blew. It was intoxicating.

"Sorry for asking, but do you by any chance know Carlisle Cullen? He lives around here, I think," Violet continued, closing her eyes and breathing in deep. Her heart nearly stopped when she caught a whiff of Emmett's intent on the wind.

"You're… a vampire," she whispered, stepping back and finding herself pinned to a tree by the large creature before her.

"Why are you looking for the Cullens?" Emmett asked, his voice bordering on hostile.

"P-please don't hurt me. If you take me to them, I'll let you drink my blood," she reasoned, slightly panicked, although Emmett chuckled at the bargain. Thankfully, her stupidity brought him away from his own potential demise. If he had even attempted to drink her blood, the Cullens would cast him out. It would kill him.

"Alright, climb on."

With that, Emmett took off at vampire speed back toward the Cullen mansion with the mysterious Violet on his back. It took more will power than he expected, however, to let her be so close to him without even taking a single drop of her crimson life-blood. He simply focused on the forest track in front of him.

"Carlisle! There's a girl here to see you." Emmett announced, making a hasty exit away from this Violet who so reminded him of his late love. This same girl who smelled so sweet he wanted to drain her of all the life and beauty she possessed.

"H-hi Dr. Cullen… I'm Violet." The girl cast her blue eyes downward as she spoke, trying to find the words to properly convey her condition.

"Emmett tells me you wanted to see me. Any particular reason why?" Carlisle stared at this illusive girl for a few moments before she spoke. She seemed frightened.

"There's something wrong with me. You're a doctor, aren't you?" she ran forward and clutched the oldest vampire's hand. Her emotion startled Carlisle, but he responded calmly.

"Please, allow me to escort you to Forks General Hospital just down the-"

"It's vampire related, please, I have no where else to go!" she reiterated, squeezing his pale hand desperately.

"Don't come across too many mortals who've heard about us, let alone come seeking our help," Alice interrupted nonchalantly, swinging her lithe body around one of the porch railings as all the Cullens gathered outside to meet this peculiar blonde haired stranger.

"I-I need to become a vampire as soon as possible-"

The whole clan was taken back at once.

"I'm sorry. We can't help you." Carlisle, whose eyes had turned to ice at the mention such a thing, stepped back towards the house before continuing. "I'm not sure you know what you're asking."

Violet, who was so sure she'd found her answer, looked exasperated.

"No, no! I- I have a real problem! Look here!" She commanded, unashamedly ripping off her warm, North-face jacket and next the shirt that lay underneath it until she stood before the Cullens in only her jeans and bra. Violet rushed back toward Carlisle, confident now that she had proof of her need to become a vampire.

Presenting her arms to the confused doctor, Violet stood waiting. A gasp rang out from Carlisle's normally pleasant tone as he noted the bite scars that littered her whole body.

"There's… at least 11 different bites," he whispered, horrified, examining her arms and torso.

"Don't you see? I need to get rid of this immunity before it kills me! I can't die of blood loss, believe me, I've been snacked on too many times-"

"We need to get you inside. Come quickly."

In all his years, Carlisle Cullen had never once been stumped by a mortal illness. Vampire-related mortal illnesses… were something he'd never come across in the entirety of his long, long life.

Once seated inside the house, Violet drew out an old scripture, and Bella recognized it immediately.

"I have that same book! I checked it out at the library before I knew about vampires. It's full of old legends and facts-"

"Exactly. On page… oh, 308 or so, there's a section on the 'Immortal Warriors' who fought and nearly wiped out all the vampires in France. They couldn't be turned, or drained. Unfortunately, they appeared as quickly as they disappeared, and nothing's been heard since." Violet thumbed through the pages and held out the old book to the doctor.

"It appears as though the Volturi annihilated them before they became too serious of a threat," Carlisle murmured as he examined the text.

The room got eerily silent as Esme retreated to the empty kitchen, shortly followed by Alice and Jasper, who went upstairs, hoping to give Carlisle a little more privacy with his new _patient._

Edward began to leave, but Bella was so enraptured by the tales, she sat planted on the couch. It didn't help either that Renesmee was not to be moved as she listened to this Violet's mysterious origins. The small girl herself had been born under unusual circumstances.

"How long has this been going on for?" Carlisle began, checking first the pulse, and then breathing of the girl.

"Well, I was 19 when I received my first bite. When I came to I was bleeding in an alley. I healed a few hours later, and that's when I stopped aging." The remaining Cullens waited in suspense and Violet tensed under their gazes as she continued.

"That was about thirty four years ago."

Nessie smiled. Humans were always full of surprises.

* * *

If you're re-reading the story, you'll notice things have been redone, to make the dialogue flow a bit better… but all is the same otherwise. Please review!

~DMar


	2. Chapter 2

…

..

.

Emmett could hardly contain himself as he ripped into the flesh of the deer. After he'd over heard Carlisle explaining that girl… Violet's condition, he couldn't take it anymore.

_Can't die, can't be drained… at least not by a vampire anyway! Why is she even here? Calm down Emmett, you just need to stay away from her for as long as possible. I can't slip up… even if I'm drowning my sorrows in this disgusting-_

Emmett looked down at the broken neck of the creature before him, sighing as he did so. That is, until he noticed his niece looking up at him from behind the trees. There was a strange glint in the child's eyes as she asked to be picked up, and Emmett was not going to be part of her little game.

"You came all the way out here for a hug? Uh-huh, yeah right."

When the girl only pouted, and insisted she be picked up, Emmett couldn't refuse.

_"-and until I have that, I'll… I'll never love you."_

Rosalie's words rang in Emmett's ears as he looked at the small girl resting in his arms on the way back to the house. It's not like it was her fault that Rosalie had left. He wasn't going to hold his niece responsible for Rosalie's selfishness-

_In all those years, even though I might've known it, I've never called her selfish. Never said anything bad about her before. What was I, blind?_

Renesmee's firm grip on Emmett allowed her to read his mind every step of the way back. She recorded, and committed each second of his dismal thoughts to memory, hoping there would be a way for her to fix all that had happened to break up her family.

That's when she found something interesting. Prying through personal thoughts and memories _did_ have its advantages.

* * *

"It'll take some time and research. I'll have to get in touch with some of my older European contacts, but I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I suppose there's no harm in you staying here, if you're comfortable-" Carlisle began, rubbing the back of his neck as he took a sample of Violet's blood.

"Oh, this is simply wonderful! We'll get to use the kitchen! You know, being what we are, we don't really have any use for it. We haven't had mortal house guests since Bella was human!"

Esme was ridiculously excited. She ran her pale, delicate hands across the counters and lifted them only to find dust on her palms. It _had _been a long time.

Violet shifted uncomfortably at the invitation.

"I-it's not that I don't trust _you _Dr Cullen, it's just that, you know, vampires don't really give me a good reason to, um…"

"I can assure you, no harm will come to you in this house. Not from my family."

Somehow, this kindly vampire who was going to help her solve her life altering problem seemed like someone she could believe in.

"Edward, Bella, I hope you don't mind sleeping out in the cottage until Violet has-"

"No problem," Bella assured Esme and Carlisle as she led Edward and her daughter out into the woods, toward their cozy hideaway nestled in the forest.

_I want to stay here tonight,_ Renesmee conveyed to Edward, who read her thoughts without even realizing it.

"Emmett, keep an eye on her tonight, will you? Alice and Jasper are going into the mountains to hunt." Emmett once again eyed Nessie with suspicion.

"I think we can find something to do."

* * *

"I'm really sorry I barged in like this. I- I noticed you were avoiding me, so I figured you probably don't like the fact that I'm even staying here-"

"It's not that," Emmett explained, picking up another card from the deck as he, his niece and the strange woman huddled in the living room playing Go-Fish. Nessie glanced over her cards, wishing she had mind-reading abilities like her father.

"Is it because I didn't let you, you know…" Violet continued, muttering go-fish to Nessie who had previously asked her for a three.

When silence ensued, she frowned.

"Got any queens?" Renesmee shook her head.

Emmett did _not _like the fact that he was going insane over this Violet girl. She was nothing like Rosalie, yet at the same time, every instant he was near her, he wanted to be with her- closer, more intimately than with his supposedly vampire soul-mate… the one who'd betrayed him.

When Nessie had begun flipping through the channels on the television, Violet became anxious and nervous. Walking outside, she beckoned for Emmett to follow.

"Fair is fair," Violet stuttered, moving away from the house a bit more and rolling up her sleeve.

"What're you doing?" the vampire asked bluntly as Violet stopped and turned to face him with her eyes closed.

"Well? Aren't you going to bite me? I made a promise that I would let you, so go ahead! I know you know that nothing can happen to me, so… just do it."

Emmett's mouth nearly dropped open. Did she even know what she was doing to him? Even after the entire deer he'd just consumed, his teeth ached and his tongue twitched at the very smell of her blood. He had to blink a few times to clear his head of the proposal.

"I-I'm strictly vegetarian these days," Emmett coughed, noticing the complete relief in her eyes when he denied her.

_What the hell? Since when do __**I **__stutter? Since when does Emmett Cullen stutter? _

Just remembering all those scars from all those bites, those attacks on that poor girl made him realize he'd definitely done the right thing.

"So, why _do _you want to become a vampire?" Emmett asked, genuinely curious as they reentered the house, Violet's anticipation and adrenaline fading knowing that Emmett wasn't going to attack her in her sleep.

"Just because I can't be drained by a vampire doesn't mean I can't be captured… or beaten by them… or locked up or tied down or grabbed or hit or-" Violet's voice became quieter and quieter as the light from the house poured over the two in the doorway.

"I'm no match for their strength, their speed. I'll never escape from this. When they find me, I'm just like a pet. I have to be fed, and watered, and caged, that way hungry vamps can eat whenever they want."

Violet's voice had become harsh and stony while she explained. "I've lived my whole life in fear. I don't ever want it to be like that again."

After an awkward pause in which Emmett had no way to respond to this girl's tortured life, she continued.

"By the way, who is Rosalie?"

At the mention of her name aloud, Emmett's throat became constricted, and Violet's blue gaze became too intense. It was like the ghosts of his past just wouldn't leave him alone.

"None of your business," he snapped. He hadn't meant to sound harsh, but when it came out, he knew it was an instinctual reaction. He'd been protecting Rosalie's name for so long, he didn't even realize he did it anymore.

"Sorry. You're right." Violet's eyes averted to the ground as she headed towards the Cullen house to join the unguarded Renesmee. "You coming?"

Emmett nodded absentmindedly, watching Violet's silhouette become engulfed in the light of the house.

After realizing that the Cullens were safe, concerned people, er, _vampires, _Violet allowed herself to go to bed in Edward's room, the only place in the house with a bed. It had never occurred to her that vampires didn't sleep, but lying conspicuously in a bed while the other seven vamps were awake was disconcerting.

Horrible dreams plagued Violet's subconscious each night. She could not escape her past.

Dreams were Nessie's specialty. On most occasions, she could not read minds or hear thoughts, only grasp pictures from events, but dreams were a case in which these thoughts were given freely. She took these brief opportunities to get to know Violet, unbeknownst to the sleeping mortal.

Renesmee didn't see Violet as a life source or a friend. She saw her as the new, better version of her aunt Rosalie, a member of the family who was rapidly becoming closer, inadvertently, to her Uncle Emmett.

Nessie was not the only one who sensed something stirring. Jasper's uncanny ability to sense and control other's emotions had him twitching with the passionate glances that Emmett held secretly for Violet.

Lastly, Edward could hear Emmett's fantasies from a mile away. They intruded his mind at breakfast, while they were hunting, running, playing baseball in the field…

Just as Bella's blood sang a song for Edward, Violet's called to Emmett like a siren. It was beyond his control to avoid its deafening pull.

* * *

"Dr. Cullen, have you found anything out about my condition?"

It was true. Carlisle had discovered Violet's condition, over the course of the last two weeks… but it was devastating.

"I'll try to make this as simple as I can." Carlisle took a deep breath before explaining to the girl about her ancestors. "There are vampires, and then there are Immortals. You are an Immortal, traditionally born to service a vampire master who your blood calls to.

"After the French Immortal Rebellion, vampires saw how manipulative their own slaves could be, and exterminated them to preserve their own species."

Violet was stunned. It all seemed too horrible to be true.

"When you say _service, _do you mean-" she choked out before Carlisle cut in.

"Traditionally, the Immortals served as… concubines. They can have vampire children, which nowadays, is expressly forbidden," he added quietly, knowing that Renesmee was probably in ear shot.

Violet would have laughed at the revelation if it hadn't been for the seriousness of it.

"So… what happens until I find my vampire master?"

"The texts were fairly non-descript about the whole process. I'm afraid it's all I know Violet." Carlisle couldn't read the expression on the girl who seemed terrified by her own fate.

"B-but that can't be it! I… don't want to be a vampire slave my whole life!" she cried, charging to her feet and rushing out of the house into the fresh, welcoming air outside.

_Vampire pet, servant, whore… slave. _All these ran through Violet's mind as she tried to escape; not the Cullens, but the world that had handed her this harsh fate. She swallowed hard as the dark tree-line engulfed her.

She would never find love, never be cared for equally as a human being. Once her master showed up… it was all over.

"Hey."

Violet heard a familiar voice from behind her and she turned around, startled.

"Was I _that _easy to follow?" she laughed, trying to hide the pain and disappointment in her face.

"Yes… but I would know your scent _anywhere._"

* * *

After Violet had stormed out of the house, Edward immediately became aware of the situation.

"Carlisle, I think Emmett is drawn to Violet-"

"-as you were drawn to Bella, yes, I'm very aware." Carlisle rested in his same position on the couch that he'd been in before the distraught Violet left the house.

"But why does Violet look so much like Rosalie? How come if Violet was out there, Emmett was in love with her?" Alice's nose twitched confused.

"I hate to say it, but Rosalie… was Violet's replacement. If half of Emmett's soul was in Violet, then Rosalie was the next best thing."

Renesmee smiled knowingly. _I'm always right._

"If Emmett and Vie are meant to be together, then it's a good thing that they're alone together in the woods, right?" Alice interjected, her eyes flashing blankly to the future before her.

"No, this is not good at all! Violet's past experience with vampires has left her untrusting. If Emmett tries to take her blood-"

"It could get violent," Jasper continued for his father. Esme gasped and clutched Renesmee in her arms. Bella, Alice and Jasper stood alert.

"Edward, can you hear anything going on right now?" Carlisle pried, hoping that it would be easy to persuade Emmett to be careful in his pursuit.

"Violet's at ease, but I can tell Emmett hasn't eaten in days. I know how much pain he's in," Edward cast a knowing glance at Bella, whom he had protected when she was a mortal, even though he'd wanted her blood since day one.

"Maybe… we should go back," Violet began, shrinking under Emmett's uncomfortable, scrutinizing gaze. In a second, however, the large vampire moved in front of her, his gaze lowered to meet hers.

"I don't want to go back. I… don't want to share you with anyone else."

Violet was startled by the intensity in his eyes.

His gold, _hungry _eyes.

"Emmett… why are you looking at me like that? Come on, let's go." Emmett eyed Violet's pleading stare, and it became too much for him. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes close, punching the trunk of a tree so hard it toppled over like a stick in the wind. The blonde girl jumped, surprised.

"I can't stay away from you anymore. The smell is killing me."

Emmett's gaze turned predatory as he leapt across the clearing and attempted to calm his wild hunger.

But he was too far gone. Her scent found its way to him, carried on the wind like an intoxicating drug. Like a hunter stalking his helpless prey, the large vampire began taking long, unavoidable strides with blood lust glinting in his eyes.

Violet was so frozen she didn't even hear her name being called by the Cullens who were approaching fast from behind.

"Emmett, stop! This isn't you!" Bella shouted, gliding towards her adoptive brother who balled his hands into fists at the interruption.

"Edward, take Violet back to the house. Jasper, Bella, Alice, take Emmett hunting for God's sake." Carlisle glanced back and forth between the fear stricken Violet and the guilt ridden Emmett. Pain was written all over his son's face, and Carlisle knew exactly what he was going through.

"It's alright Emmett, everyone makes mistakes," Jasper tried to explain as they leapt through the trees up the mountain.

"NO! Not me. How could I have slipped up like that? I could've killed her-"

"-But you didn't, so stop worrying. You guys don't give yourselves enough credit," Bella sighed as she danced from tree to tree, eyeing the forest for succulent deer, ready for the biting.

"You don't get it! I'm not as _strong _as Edward. I was going to kill her. I don't think I could've lived with myself-"

"Bella's right Emmett. You have to forgive yourself." Alice touched her brother's shoulder comfortingly, ending the discussion.

Once the hunting trip was over and Emmett was replenished and relaxed, Bella took him aside.

"You _are _strong Emmett. You've been protecting her this long, and… I know you'd never hurt her." Bella's warm brown eyes softened at Emmett's vulnerability. Normally, he was just a big kid, but now, she could see his suffering, and it was almost uncomfortable for her as well.

When only silence ensued, and the other vamps were ready to head back towards the house, Bella lagged behind with her brother in law.

"Just one question," Bella began, staring seriously up into Emmett's now brown eyes.

He nodded, and she went on.

"Do you love her?"

* * *

Haha, so exciting… review.


	3. Chapter 3

…

..

.

"Is Emmett alright?" Violet asked Edward as she followed him inside. The stoic vampire only nodded. He couldn't believe the tirade of worry clouding her thoughts right now. She'd almost just been vampire food!

_I guess this must have been what Bella was thinking when we were together._ Edward sighed knowingly, reminiscing about his time courting Bella when _she _was human.

_These are just like Bella's thoughts when she… told me she loved me._

That night, when Emmett didn't come home, Violet sat in her bed, wringing her hands.

_I should leave. I already know what's wrong with me, so why should I stay here and cause these nice people all this pain? _

Life was so unfair.

_God… I have to leave… have to get away so I don't hurt him again. But I can't imagine life without seeing him ever again. But he's a vampire, and I'm a mortal, sort of, so I guess it just isn't supposed to be. But I have to make sure he's alright first. Then I'll go. Then I'll be out of his life forever. _

Edward groaned. He never should've keyed in on her thoughts. Now he could hear them wherever he was in the house. He also knew she planned to go out and find his brother. He knew it was dangerous, but at the same time, he knew she had to do this for herself.

"Emmett, where are you?" she called into the dark, stomping through the woods in a pair of rain boots and brandishing a silver flashlight. Drops of beaded moisture dripped out of the leaves that had been collecting them all throughout the storm earlier in the day and left Violet chilled.

… and she was getting no where, and probably never would. He was a vampire with super-heightened senses. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't-

"Over here," he called out, summoning her to a small gathering of trees near the river.

"Hey," she responded, making her way over and taking a seat beside him on the fallen tree he sat on.

"Hey," he coughed uncomfortably. He felt stupid; like a teenager on his first date, not being able to come up with anything to say.

"I'm surprised you even want to talk to me… after what happened today."

Emmett felt childish pouting like this, but he didn't want to put her in anymore danger. Not when he was so clearly, irrevocably in love with her.

"Water under the bridge, as long as it's okay with you," Violet cleared her throat and rested her hand on top of his pale, cold one. Emmett nearly flinched at the contact. She was touching _him. _She wasn't afraid.

"Look Emmett. I don't want to put pressure on you or anything, but I knew from the moment I saw you that you were my, uh, master or whatever. And I know my blood was made for you." Emmett didn't look up right away. He had no idea she was aware of his intense yearning.

"I _know _about the nature of vampires, and I don't care that you _almost _drank my blood. It's for you anyways." This time, he matched her stare slowly so that he could get used to the idea that this small, fragile creature wasn't going to run away from him on instinct. She wasn't like everyone else. She was made just for him.

"You've already eaten I guess, so as long as you want to-" Violet trailed off, flipping her blonde hair casually off her neck so that her blood filled arteries were completely exposed to the predator. He hesitated before moving in for a taste.

When his teeth penetrated her skin, she felt the urge to pull away, but Emmett's large, reassuring hand cupped her neck against his lips. Once the prick was made, she relaxed and allowed him to drink his fill. He wasn't that hungry, but the taste was so alluring, so arousing that he could hardly stop when she began to crumple in his arms.

"Violet?" he whispered in her ear to make sure she was okay. She couldn't die, but she could be drained. She gave a small muffled whimper in response as he sat up and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, feeling more satisfied than he'd ever felt in his life. He knew he shouldn't have taken her up on her offer, because now, he'd never let her go.

"I'm okay Emmett. Just tired."

As the large vampire carried her in his arms back to the house, Violet couldn't help beating herself up mentally.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now you're head over heels for him! What happened to leaving so you wouldn't hurt him?_

She wouldn't worry about it now. Right now, she was at ease with Emmett as he laid her down on Edward's dark bed, pulling the covers up over her petite form. Violet was surprised by his gentleness as he brushed some loose strands of her blonde hair out of her face before leaning in to say good night, as if the words were meant only for her.

Violet savored those last few moments before she fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning, Violet found she was acting very bashful around Emmett as he arrived in the kitchen with the most boisterous attitude he'd had since Rosalie's departure.

"I can smell it in you," Edward warned his brother as he sat down and allowed Renesmee (who was still part human and sometimes chose to eat) and Violet to enjoy their breakfast.

"I know, _Edward,"_ Emmett responded through gritted teeth, trying not to let this obvious fact drain his good mood.

"Edward, Emmett, good morni-" Carlisle stopped mid sentence, his eyes darting from Violet, who's guilt was written on her face, and Emmett, who pretended to be innocent of the whole affair.

Much to their relief, Carlisle remained silent and only sighed.

"Violet… as long as its okay with you," he said, his fatherly concern prevalent in his voice. Violet looked up from her cereal that Renesmee was already poking through with a spoon. She responded with a fervent nod.

* * *

Thankfully, school was no longer an issue for the Cullens, considering they were all supposedly away at "college." So, when the weeks turned into months, nobody noticed that the beautiful house tucked away in the woods was still full of people.

Violet sighed as she stared at the calendar.

"I got here just as the snow was starting to melt in the springtime… and now it's almost Christmas," she mused, whirling around as the first flakes of winter began to fall.

"I can't remember ever feeling as happy as I am when I'm with you." A large pair of cold, solid arms enveloped Violet's small frame. The embrace pulled her off her feet and into Emmett's strong chest.

"Then it's a good thing you found me then, huh?" Violet responded with a sly smile, before Emmett captured her lips with his in a soft, sensual kiss that seemed only fitting with the wintry back drop.

"Violet, Carlisle sent me out to find… oh." Edward stood with a suspicious expression as Emmett took no notice to his brother's voice and simply continued holding Violet close to him, stroking her hair as he rested his chin on her head.

"Emmett, let's go," Violet persuaded the large vampire towards the house. Edward hadn't moved, but he _had _read what had been on Emmett's mind.

"Stop reading my thoughts Edward, and _yes _I can tell when you're doing it," Emmett accosted his brother as they walked behind Violet back to the Cullen abode.

"I just don't think you realize the consequences of what you're future actions could be… if you pursue this course," Edward responded cryptically, trying not to rile his brother up with his punitive words.

"_This _course? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emmett hissed in response, trying to keep his voice down so that his Violet couldn't hear his words of anger.

"Emmett, she's still _human,_ despite how many times you bite her-"

"So you're saying you and Bella were fine because you're _stronger _than me? Because that's _exactly-"_

"Emmett, you're a younger vampire, gifted with exceptional physical strength and I'm not sure how well you'll be able to control yourself once the _need _sets in. I just don't want to see you hurt her."

Both vampires' eyes locked in a heated stare that threatened to melt the ice that began to form under their feet.

"I would _never _hurt her," Emmett said definitely, ending the conversation as he caught up with Violet, scooping her up in his arms and racing her back to the house at vampire speed.

"Hey… what's wrong? Don't think that just because I don't have super human hearing I can't tell Edward upset you. What is it?" Violet stood on the porch with her warm palm rested on Emmett's cool, alabaster face.

"It doesn't matter," Emmett replied aloofly, taking Violet's concern in stride, but not wanting her to worry.

"If you say so," she whispered as he entered the house.

* * *

"I'm not a mind reader Edward, but I know you said something to Emmett that really hurt him. Even if you didn't mean to-"

"Perhaps you should talk to Emmett then." Edward sat coldly unresponsive as he prepared a meal for Renesmee. Violet crossed her arms indignantly. Out of all the vampires in the whole house, she got along with Edward the least.

"_No,_ you know he wont' talk to me. That's why I'm talking to you," Violet responded through gritted teeth. Vampires were SO finicky.

"And, like I said, it's something you should talk to him about. It's a matter that concerns the both of you." At this, Edward slipped out of the kitchen with vampire speed. He was obviously avoiding the confrontation.

The weekend was fast approaching, and Emmett had avoided nearly all but verbal contact with Violet. It was driving her to the brink of frustration.

As she sat on her bed watching the snowfall, she thought of him. He sat on her bed transfixed by her luminescent blue eyes that entranced him the moment he saw her. He then averted his gaze as she turned to him, moving closer.

"Don't shut me out like this," she spoke no louder than a whisper, but she knew he could hear every word crystal clear. "It hurts."

Before she continued, she reached out and placed her hand on his which lay still on the bed… until that moment. Emmett withdrew his hand in a flash as though her hand had caused an unbearable flame to come between them at the contact. Violet looked at him with glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Emmett looked up as she began, the first glimmer of tears in her innocent stare, pleading, yearning for his affection.

"I- I'm not a mind reader like Edward. I can't sense how you're feeling like Jasper! I wish I could be a vampire. Then I would understand you," she hastily wiped the tears out of her face, sliding off the bed in one quick motion and heading for the door.

Before she could go any further, Emmett had grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Don't _ever _say that! You… you're perfect the way you are! I wouldn't change anything about you for the world." Emmett clasped her face between his hands as she lay facing up on the bed, breathing heavily from the passion that had just poured from Emmett's into her soul.

"Then why are you mad at me?" she pleaded again, hoping this time, she'd get a real answer to her questions.

"I could never be mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

Once again his heart was pounding. Being on top of her, holding her down beneath him with that primal instinct swelling inside him. He had to get out.

Rolling off of her, Emmett stood up and pulled his jacket tighter around his neck, trying not to look too uncomfortable about the questions that were sure to ensue.

"Care to elaborate?" Violet asked flustered, craving the feeling of his touch. Emmett almost told her 'no,' but then decided that… it concerned her too.

"Me and Edward… had a fight," he began, running his large hands through his hair and taking a seat beside her once more. This time, he allowed her to move in and comfort him. She rested one hand on his knee and placed the other on the back of his neck, stroking it tenderly.

The feeling was back, roiling inside Emmett, but this time, he was determined not to push her away. He had to learn to control it… before it controlled him.

"He… insisted that I wasn't strong enough." Emmett chose his words carefully. He didn't want to divulge the whole meaning of the conversation, for fear it might embarrass his Violet.

"What's he talking about? You're so strong-"

"No. I'm not." Emmett interrupted, his eyes glowing from their usual dark brown to an ornate gold. In one swift motion, the vampire had grabbed her wrists in his hands and pulled her close to him, his lips just barely gracing Violet's skin. He rested his teeth on the pulsating flesh of her neck and let them gently slide in. The gruesomely slow speed that the fangs penetrated with prolonged the pain Violet normally felt before the blood began to flow.

The venom sank in slowly and caused her to pass out.

* * *

Jasper had been feeling anxious all day. He'd been in the surrounding forest when he'd first picked up his brother's strong emotional turmoil, and gone to seek it out. With the bits of conversation he picked up from the interaction between Vie and Emmett, he finally realized what all the fuss was about.

_Emmett wants to make love to Violet. _

Bella was resting on the porch swing with Renesmee when Violet approached from the woods, trying to look casual, but at the same time, she couldn't hide the curiosity shining in her eyes. Over the past few months, Violet had become closer to all the members of the Cullen household, but especially Bella. Something in their similar situations seemed to just click, and Violet found it easy to confide in Bella with all her problems, vampire related and otherwise.

"Bella, Renesmee is half human correct?" Violet started off with an easy one. Confirming information as opposed to assuming it.

"Technically yes, but they call her one of the vampire children."

"So… you had her when you were a human?"

"I would be the human half, yes." Bella's eyes narrowed as Violet began to look uneasy.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"All the questions you've asked have been personal Vie," Bella smiled, rocking the three of them in the swing. All vampires had amazing, super human hearing, but that wasn't the reason Violet was leaning in to ask her next question. She was blushing out of her mind.

"So you, um, had s-e-x with Edward… as a human? What happened?" Violet whispered hastily, looking over her shoulder and back towards the house as to assure herself no one else was listening.

"What happened? The best night of my life, and my little girl," Bella responded softly, lifting Renesmee up on her knee so that Violet could revel in her beauty.

"Ugh, then I don't know what got Emmett so mad yesterday! Edward said that he wasn't… strong enough. What does that even mean?" Violet was exasperated. Obviously Bella turned out alright, so what made her relationship with Emmett any different from that of Edward and Bella?

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and shooed Renesmee of the bench to play in the snow. She sighed before continuing.

"Sleeping with me on the night of our honey moon was the toughest decision Edward ever had to make… and that's saying something. It's not just about their will to protect us, you know, their 'mates,' but-" Bella trailed off, trying to find the right words to break the situation to Violet.

"-our blood can drive them crazy. Edward destroyed the bed to keep from biting me."

Violet's blue eyes lowered under her hood, staring at the white wood panels on the patio. So it was as dangerous as Edward and Emmett implied.

"Look Violet. I don't want you to be discouraged. If you love Emmett like I think you do, everything will be just like you imagine. It was for me at least." Bella's comforting assurance flowed through Violet. She was invigorated.

Now that she knew the truth, there was no way she was going to keep it from Emmett.

"Thanks Bella. Thanks a lot!" Jumping up on the porch in a very childish manner, Violet raced down and danced in the snow.

_That's a load off my mind. Wait till I tell Emmett. NO! I'll have to pick the right moment. Make it romantic and sweet, tell him how I feel- _

"What're you thinking about?" Emmett whispered in her ear suddenly. The blonde haired girl before him nearly collapsed with shock.

"Oh my god Emmett, you scared me," she laughed, taking his hand as she flopped down on the Cullen's front yard. Renesmee zoomed around their still forms, chasing snowflakes and playing her imaginary games.

"You seem like you're in a good mood," Emmett whispered suggestively in her ear as they lay side by side, panting warm breath into the frigid air.

Sitting up, a look of suspicious intent crossed Violet's blue eyes.

"Can we go somewhere?" she murmured back, locking gazes with the large vampire seated before her.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

Aw, cuteness. I added that little snippet scene where Emmett drinks Violet's blood and it sounded kinda sexual… oh well. REVIEW!

~Dmaressence


	4. Chapter 4

…

..

.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Emmett asked, taking a seat on the bed.

Emmett and Violet were sitting in the bedroom of a charming cabin in the woods that had been Edward and Bella's honeymoon gift from Carlisle and Esme. His brother and new sister in law normally stayed in the main house with Renesmee, so Emmett knew it would be free.

"Is there any heat in this place," Violet shivered, rubbing her gloved hands together and noticing her breath, even indoors.

"Sorry. I forget sometimes." Emmett's honest eyes rose to look at his lovely, disheveled Immortal. He was unsure of what to do next.

In one swift motion, she was upon him.

"Maybe we can warm it up another way," she leaned into his lips with that implicative comment dangling between them.

"Violet I-"

"I don't want you to say anything. Please." Her breathless begging was too much for the vampire to stand. Emmett clenched his teeth for a moment as he realized that Violet had already made this decision.

"I love you," Violet whispered, as if that one comment alone could convince him she wanted this.

"Tell me if I hurt you." His plea was nearly overshadowed by the lust that replaced concern in his golden eyes. He'd decided.

"You won't."

As he slid the jacket off Violet's arms, Emmett noticed Violet's shivering and looked down at her apologetically. Violet didn't seem phased. She seemed focused and determined.

Slowly but surely, Violet removed Emmett's coat, then his shirt, enjoying the sight of his perfectly chiseled body before he engulfed her mouth in a wild and heated kiss that left her gasping for air. His lips were forceful and confident, his tongue sliding along her prone lower lip begging for entrance. Violet pulled away once more and shed her sweatshirt, tossing it carelessly to the side as she held Emmett close, kissing his neck with fervor.

Her open mouthed kisses on his collarbone caused growls to ripple through the large vampire's chest. Her hot breath making its way up his neck, her teeth grazing his rock hard skin each time she climbed higher…

"Violet," he shuddered, slipping his hands under her thighs so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Now she was at his level, her blue eyes boring into his brown ones. This time, it was his turn to tease her with his tongue.

Emmett's mouth was still cold on Violet's now heated flesh as her chest rose and fell with her anxiousness. She loved the way he lavished her with his tongue, that is, until he started lifting up her shirt.

"Wait," she grabbed his hands and implored him to stop his ministrations.

"What is it?" Although she knew Emmett didn't breathe, she could hear a constriction in his voice, as if he were trying to hide the need in his voice that was _so _apparent elsewhere.

"I just… it's… ugly." Violet's soft, childish voice caused Emmett to grumble with laughter. He sat down on the bed, Violet still wrapped around his waist and pressing firmly against his need, and let her sit back for a second as he studied her.

"Nothing about you could be ugly," he insisted, reaching experimentally towards the hem of her undershirt, slowly tugging it out of Violet's hands and lifting it up and over.

Emmett's eyes darkened at the sight of bites so close to Violet's waistline, so close to her perfect breasts that were still concealed by the bra she was wearing. It was then he noticed that Violet's eyes were shut, as if she didn't want to look upon the scars either.

"I told you you weren't ugly." Emmett began to slowly encourage her back into the mood by resting his hands on her hips, holding them steady as he kissed her neck and down.

When Emmett received only silence, he paused again, bringing his gaze up to meet Violet's.

"I love you Vie. None of that matters now."

And it didn't. Violet didn't need her past to _enjoy _her future.

* * *

Violet awoke to the most amazing feeling. Emmett's enormous body was cradling hers against his, and suddenly, it didn't seem so cold. Her own skin was slick and warm with the activities of the previous night, but the neither of them seemed to mind.

She shifted slightly out of the vampire's embrace and sat up, although she knew he was always conscious anyways.

"Last night… you're okay?" Emmett leaned forward, the sheets falling off of his toned, marble torso as he moved closer to her, his gaze flitting over her naked back to make sure there were no marks or signs of physical pain.

"That's the first thing you thought of when you saw I was awake? Are you okay?" Violet laughed, shifting so she could lie back down and face her lover.

"Actually, I was thinking it every moment since you kissed me-"

"So you didn't enjoy it?" Violet's tone sounded distant as she realized that the feeling of utter bliss that had encompassed her last night was one-sided.

"No! That's not what I meant. It was great, it was _more _than great."

Under the covers, Violet grabbed Emmett's hand and kissed his palm sensually. She wanted him to feel relaxed and at ease when they made love, not tense and dispassionate.

"You're not afraid anymore, are you?" She asked curiously, not as a challenge, but as an honest question. She didn't want it to be a chore to have sex. She wanted it to be ecstasy on both sides of the equation.

"I'll always be afraid. As long as I know I can hurt you."

Violet huffed angrily at this answer. Not the words themselves, but at what they implied. Because she wasn't a vampire, Emmett would blame himself constantly for anything that happened while they were together.

"I made you mad," Emmett admitted sheepishly, deciding that now would be the perfect time to get up and greet the day.

"No, it's not that. It's just… I'll always be this fragile little thing!" she groaned, resting her head in her hands before reaching down to pull her clothes on. As she stood up, she let out an uncomfortable whimper that didn't go unnoticed by Emmett, who was beside her in a heart beat.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little sore," she whispered, shifting her weight uncomfortably as she pulled her jeans up over her slim hips. "But it has nothing to do with you, or your being a vampire," she added, knowing that Emmett's first conclusion was that he somehow damaged her in the throes of passion.

Emmett's concern softened and he smiled sincerely at her before leaning in and placing a large, cold hand on her cheek.

"Don't ever change," he whispered, stroking the sensitive skin behind her ear as he spoke.

"You're just saying that because I can't-" Violet began, swatting the vampire's hand away playfully.

"I'm _saying_ it because you're perfect the way you are," he laughed.

_Sometimes she can be so stubborn. _

"Hey, I have a great idea! Why don't you put some clothes on?" The exasperation in Violet's voice caused her cheeks to redden as she noticed Emmett was standing completely exposed in front of her. Emmett scratched the back of his head bashfully

"Why don't _you?"_ he asked as he placed one of his hands on her bare shoulder, sliding it slowly down her arm, past her breasts and over her navel, resting it finally on the hem of her jeans. He smiled devilishly.

"You're bossy," Violet smirked back as her vampire lover buttoned up her jeans for her before beginning the search for his own clothes.

"We better get back to the house. Everyone will be wondering what we did all night-" Again, Violet's face reddened at the thought. Emmett decided now would be the perfect time to poke fun at her embarrassment.

"I'm sure they won't be _wondering _at all," he said matter-of-factly, noticing the shocked and panicked expression.

"Come on Vie. We were made for each other. Love like that isn't anything to be ashamed about," he consoled, realizing that she was still tense about what the Cullen's all thought of her.

The frightened expression dropped from Violet's face as his words sunk in.

"Emmett, that's the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me," she sighed romantically before pulling her sweater over her head.

"Well, sometimes the mood strikes me. Speaking of, I think you need sexier snow clothes," he joked, indicating her bulky parka and wool hat that encompassed her small head completely.

_How ironic considering you're only wearing a sweatshirt in this cold weather! _

Violet didn't say anything but instead allowed Emmett to swoop her up in his arms and flit her away to the main house… where indeed, everyone awaited.

Normally, it was Emmett who made crude, inappropriate humor about sex, but the house was moderately quiet about the whole ordeal. However, as soon as she got inside, Violet made a bee-line for the shower.

"I told her that vampires can smell… _it, _and she completely wigged out," the large vampire sighed, leaning against the doorframe to Edward's bedroom (which unofficially became Violet's) as he waited outside the bathroom.

"Well, we can. At least she's a little concerned," Alice pinched her nose at Emmett, who was still pungent from the activities of the previous night. Emmett only shrugged his shoulders.

When Violet came out of the bathroom a little while later, she was greeted by Renesmee, who stood patiently at the door.

"Hi sweetie. What's up?" Violet picked the little girl up into her arms just as a flood of pictures ran from the child to her. They were of the ocean, trees, and of course, Jacob Black.

"You wanna go the reservation? Right now?" Violet groaned. Emmett did NOT like her going over there… let alone with his niece, unprotected and alone. Nessie nodded her head fervently.

"Fine. We'll just sneak out the back-"

"I can hear every word you're saying, Captain Obvious," Emmett joked, placing a kiss on Violet's forehead and crossing his arms.

"Jacob's not on duty right now, so go straight to his house and come back, got it?" His expression was stern.

Renesmee made a pouty face.

"Bossy!" she pointed accusingly at Emmett as Violet held back a snicker.

"Yes… he _is _bossy," she laughed leaning up to kiss Emmett before she left. "We'll be fine."

"Hey blondie! What'd ya bring for me?" the tall, swarthy Jacob Black stepped out of the darkness of the garage and stood before Violet in all his shirtless, Native American glory.

"Nessie wanted to see you. She's very insistent." Violet swung her blonde hair over her shoulder and placed her 'niece' on the ground. Immediately, the little half vampire girl ran forward and clung to Jacob's leg.

"Its weird, ya know? Whenever Nessie's around… I just don't hate vampires so much, but then when she's gone, it all comes flooding back." The comment sounded like a positive, but it only made Violet wonder.

"Um, okay?" she said hopelessly. She couldn't quite tell what mood he was in, but he was still a teenager, so it could change at the drop of a hat.

"Nah, it's nothing…. Just that there've been some vampire related deaths pretty recently. We're trying to hunt that son of a bi-"

"Son of a gun," Violet corrected. She didn't want the werewolf's sailor mouth rubbing off on the little girl. Nessie didn't seem to mind. She was exploring Jacob's garage and experimenting with power tools.

Jacob cleared his throat and started over.

"Right, that son of a _gun,_ but he's slippery. It's almost like he knows the area already." After a slight pause, Jacob began again, not allowing any reservations in his questions.

"How do you do it?" Violet was confused.

"You know… love one of them_?"_

"Same way you do." Violet indicated the little, adorable girl using her vampire strength to lift up the car and chase a mouse that ran underneath it.

"But that's different. She's only half bloodsucker," Jacob defended broodingly, knowing that he'd walked right into that one.

"I'm only half Irish, but that doesn't stop me from loving potatoes." Jacob let out a laugh and gave her a quizzical look.

"Maybe that was a bad example," Violet added, trying to suppress a giggle as well. "I don't know. It's hard to explain, but you can't help who you fall in love with. Your kind _definitely _can't help it," she continued, acknowledging the werewolf tradition of imprinting. Once you see your soul mate, you can never love another.

"Renesmee is your soul mate… just like Emmett is mine."

"How come whenever you come over, we always have these deep conversations?" the half naked Indian chuckled, picking up Nessie as all three turned to go inside.

"Can't I get some alone time with me soul mate?" Jacob whined, noticing that Nessie's chaperone was following.

"No can do. I'm on strict orders not to let her out of my sight." Violet's smug expression turned to one of terror as an evil glint caught in Jacob's eye.

"Hey Nessie, I wonder how _fast _Violet can run," he challenged, walking at a quick pace towards the trees.

"Don't do it Jake… I'll turn you in for kidnapping!" she threatened, but the werewolf was already sprinting into the forest using superhuman speed. She'd never catch up.

"Son of a bitch!" she cursed, glad that the little girl was finally out of hearing range.

"Jacob, you SUCK!" she shouted annoyed, following fruitlessly after the pair who were already out of sight.

* * *

_No, Jacob doesn't suck anymore… being lost in the woods sucks now. _

"Its okay," Violet comforted herself. "Soon, a bunch of hypersensitive beings are going to be looking for me, and then I'll get found."

_But watch out for that killer vamp Jake was talking about,_ the devil on her shoulder chided.

"Shut up. I'm trying to find some peace in this crap," Violet muttered angrily to herself, humming a little tune to keep the images of impending death by vampire out of her mind.

_Shit, shit, shit this is scary! I wish Emmett was here_, Violet pouted, crossing her arms as she sat on a tree stump in the woods. She _hoped _she was still on the Rez, but she couldn't really tell anymore.

After this realization, she allowed the sounds of the surrounding forest to soothe her, and images of Emmett flooded her mind. His gentle touch, his warm lips, his marble skin his-

"Oooh, I wonder what a tasty snack like you are doing out here in the woods."

Violet jumped at the voice of a woman who seemed to be watching her intently. The woman licked her lips.

_God dammit. A vampire. Perfect. _When Violet didn't respond, the vampire's playful demeanor dropped.

"I'm going to kill you, you know." The blonde woman approached, her high heeled shoes gliding easily over the fallen leaves on the ground.

"Well? Aren't you going to scream? Run? Beg for your life?" Violet sighed. This woman's head was full of sand if she thought Violet was going to do anything but take it like a man.

"And give you the satisfaction of the hunt? I don't think so. Why don't we just get it over with, shall we?" she huffed. The vampire woman was astonished.

"Cheeky little mortal. Well, it's your funeral."

_Immortal,_ Violet corrected mentally before the woman was upon her, pinning her down. The blue eyes of the hunter turned gold with hunger as she pressed her teeth into the neck of her prey.

It wasn't like having Emmett drink her blood. This she-vamp tore into her skin, sucking hungrily, not caring about how she treated her food. Thankfully, the venom only burned slightly in the wound until the long, white fangs were withdrawn.

Violet lay on the ground shell shocked. Her vision was fuzzy, so she closed her eyes to avoid the nausea that was threatening her with every second. The blond vampire licked her blood colored lips and laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll be dead in a little bit," the woman laughed, flipping her luxurious vampire hair over her shoulder and laughing as she danced away through the woods while Violet's world faded into blackness.

Review please. I love you all, but review!

~DMar


	5. Chapter 5

Yup… Another chapter is up. Please read and review and keep me from committing metaphorical suicide. Just kidding. I love myself too much! Anyway, read and review, as per usual.

…

..

.

"She should've been back by now," Emmett stated frustrated. His eyes blinked from brown to gold as he tried to suppress his anger.

"Calm down," Jasper rested his hand on his brother's shoulder. Emmett, however, wasn't going to have any of it.

"I don't_ need _to be calm! I need to find Vie!" The large vampire started from his seat towards the door.

"We're going with you. We can cover more ground if we split up," Alice offered, standing up beside her brother.

"Check Jake's house first. They could still be there-" before Esme even finished her statement, all her vampire children were out the door in search of the rest of their family.

Jacob Black sniffed the air as they approached. _Vamps,_ he swore under his breath, calling Nessie out from behind the play ground of Quileute Elementary School where he and his 'soul mate' had been playing.

"Hey Bella! _Edward,_" Jacob snarled, however, when he noticed the way they were advancing on him, his expression changed from annoyed to concerned.

"What's up-" Emmett was on the werewolf before he even got two words in.

"Where's Violet?" he growled low in his throat, hoisting Jake up by the front of his shirt. Even with all the Native American blood in him, Emmett was still taller and more intimidating.

"Hey, paws off blood sucker. Last time I saw her was at my house," Jacob pried himself from Emmett's grip and straightened his shirt.

"He's telling the truth," Edward concluded quickly with a quick mind scan.

"I don't appreciate being mind zapped, you know," Jacob muttered hastily, to which Edward completely ignored.

"Thanks for playing with Nessie Jake, but we're going to take her now. If you could have the pack watch out for Violet too, that'd be great."

"Yeah, well it's his fault she's missing," Emmett snapped, thinking that it should be more of a priority to look for Violet than a suggestion.

"So she's really missing…" the irritation fell away from Jake's face. If he'd have known this was going to happen, he wouldn't have left her all alone.

"I'll let the pack know right away," he saluted and ran off into the bushes to transform, phasing quickly and heading out into the now setting sun.

Soon, the Cullens were on the hunt as well. Emmett was the first to pick up her trail.

_What did they teach her in Girl Scouts anyways? Doesn't she know she's supposed to stay where she is?_

Emmett's mind immediately went to Jacob. His eyes narrowed at the thought.

"Don't blame him. He's just a boy," Edward interjected running beside his brother as they headed towards the scent that was steadily getting stronger.

"I know, I just can't stand that idea of something happening to her-" Emmett was speechless as they arrived in the clearing. Alice and Bella were already at Violet's side, putting pressure on the wound that was still bleeding. It was on her neck.

A bite.

Surrounded by an all too familiar scent.

_Rosalie?_

Emmett's body stiffened, and when Edward and Jasper caught on as to why, they exchanged confused glances.

"What would she be doing back here? Hunting mortals?"

Emmett didn't wait for the answer to that question. He was right beside his love, stroking her hair away from her pale, seemingly lifeless face.

"Vie? Can you hear me," he whispered, stroking her colorless cheek and slightly parted lips.

"Her heartbeat is really slow," Alice noted, although her speech was skewed because she'd plugged her nose. Alice and Jasper were fairly young vampires, so they could hardly stand the smell of blood without having a taste. Bella was unusual in that her control over the urges was more mature. She could stay until Emmett or Edward arrived.

Moving out of the clearing, the three youngest headed back home to let the wolves know she was found. They'd just be in the way if they stayed.

"I'm gonna kill her," Emmett hissed as Edward picked Violet up in his arms. He knew his brother could be rash at times like these. He needed Carlisle, and he needed time.

"Don't do anything stupid. Rose didn't know-"

"I don't give a _fuck _what Rose knew!" Emmett exploded at his brother, running off into the woods to try and pick up his ex-girlfriend's scent.

Edward read his brother's thought's briefly. They were so clouded with rage there was hardly anything coherent to cling to. Deciding he could track his brother later, he decided that Violet first needed to be taken to the clinic.

A thought drifted through Edward's busy inner-workings. He called after his brother to get him to stop.

"She's going to be scared and confused when she wakes up. You're going to let her go through it alone?" Edward knew it wasn't necessarily the best thing to do, baiting Emmett, that is, but he couldn't let him do something so brash, so stupid. Rosalie would see reason in her own time. He would see to it that she did, and then receive punishment for her crimes.

* * *

"W-where am I? My head is killing me," Violet began as she sat up in bed. It didn't take long for her to get pushed back down though.

"You lost a lot of blood. You need rest." Carlisle's voice wormed its way into her fuzzy brain.

"I told you I can't die-"

"I never said you were dead," Carlisle smiled, placing a hand on Violet's forehead and pushing it back against the pillow. As soon as Emmett heard voices in the room, however, he busted through the _locked _door. It blew off its hinges and hit the wall.

"A little discretion if you please son. She'll be experiencing headaches for the next few hours." Carlisle instructed as Emmett flew over to the bed in the blink of an eye.

"Vie? You okay?" His brown eyes were deep with concern.

"Peachy," she smiled, trying to hide the sarcasm. "My head really hurts," she whispered, trying not to let the anguish show on her face, however, the pain of the migraine betrayed her and a tear slipped through her closed eyelids.

"Baby," Emmett murmured comfortingly, stroking her hair and placing gentle kisses up and down her hair and face.

"Is there anything we can do for the pain?" Bella asked Carlisle, hearing blurbs of the conversation from outside. Jasper had been beside her as well, until the emotional turmoil between the pair on the bed sent him reeling with a headache of his own.

"I'm afraid the vampire venom in her system won't allow it, but it should be gone by tomorrow."

The word _vampire _shuttered through the room like an ill omen. Bella clenched her fists.

"I can't believe I stood up for Rosalie in the beginning! She's a monster! How could she do this to anyone?" Bella's eyes were golden with rage. Edward steadied her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"She will have to be dealt with. From what I learned from Jacob this afternoon, Violet wasn't the first human she's preyed on." Edward whispered, loud enough for only the vampires outside the room to hear.

Inside, Emmett lay beside his lover, his arms wrapped tight around her, as though his love and affection in that small gesture could keep out all the harms of the world.

"Violet, I love you so much. I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." Emmett's sincerity combined with the grief in his voice…

"You make my heart ache… as if I wasn't already sore enough," she laughed.

"Fine. I promise not to have sex with you while you're healing," he joked, trying to cheer them both up.

"Haven't you ever heard of _sexual healing?_" Violet asked astonished. The expression soon faded however, because soon, her eyes lids were drooping, and her words were nearly incoherent.

Although Emmett couldn't sleep beside her (vampires _didn't _sleep), he still enjoyed seeing her at peace, away from all the pain. Her rest was not fitful however. She wrestled her head from side to side on the pillow and let out pained whimpers of Emmett's name.

All he could do was watch helplessly and hold her hand.

It was killing him. And it hurt knowing there was nothing he could do to take away the pain.

* * *

Violet awoke from a hideous nightmare only to find herself lying flat in the room she'd come to know so well over the last couple months. It was dark outside and the curtains were closed, as if she was hidden away from the rest of reality in a cool, prison.

She felt relieved that she was alive, but at the same time, couldn't help wishing she was dead.

_I can't take this mortality thing anymore! _

She flopped back down on her pillows, realizing that she was alone and un-supervised… for the moment.

"Hey, I heard you wake up," Bella whispered as her silhouette appeared in the doorway, considering the door that was there previously had been _evicted _by Emmett's sudden outburst the night before.

_Another perk to being a vampire… heightened senses. _

So much for the silence and alone time… well, at least her head didn't hurt anymore.

"Everyone's been really worried about you. You wanna come down and grab a bite?"

Bella couldn't see Violet grimace in the dark, but those very small words did a lot of harm.

"I don't want to _bite _anything, and I don't want anything _else _to bite me," she grumbled, hoping her nasty mood didn't offend Bella. She took it with surprising grace, smiled through the dark and then left the girl to her own devices.

"At least Emmett's not here. He'd be a basket case-"

"You're awake! How are you doing?" came another voice. Once again the a silhouette filled blocked the light from the hallway. Violet cringed as the extra noise throbbed in her temples, a residual side effect from the venom in her system.

"Em, you worry about me too much and it'll make you sick," she joked. He moved towards the bed silently and took a seat beside her.

"I can't help it. I love you."

"I know, its just… I kinda want to be alone right now," she whined pathetically, hoping it would drive him away. She knew all he would do was hover and fuss, when he really needed to go out and feed.

_And I am definitely not in the mood to be snacked on… again. _

"Alright. I'll see ya later," he whispered understandingly and once again, the room was full of silence.

_Poor guy. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. _

* * *

"Rosalie's trail grew weaker out by Bremerton… but there's something else," Jasper began. Three days had passed since the fateful sighting and the Cullens had been on the hunt ever since.

Carlisle had not forced Emmett to stay behind, but assigned Edward, Bella and Renesmee as Violet's babysitters. Meanwhile, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle had gone out to locate (with the intent of rehabilitating) Rosalie.

"What is it?" Emmett asked hesitantly as they raced through the forest back to Forks to reunite with the rest of the family. The trail had been hard to pick up, almost as if someone was trying to confuse them.

"Where Rose's trail ended… I could smell… Volturi." Emmett came to a dramatic halt at these words. And only one thing ran through his and everyone else's mind;

_What was Rose doing with the Volturi? _

"What would they want with her?" Esme asked, knowing full well the Italian vampire aristocracy had never taken an interest in her before.

"Who knows? But we have to find her before they do." Alice looked worriedly from her father to her brother, Emmett.

"She's right. The Volturi were the ones who had slain the Immortals when they lived in Europe. She must have known something was wrong when Violet didn't die right away." Carlisle began apprehensively. It was in all of their and Violet's best interest to reach Forks as soon as possible.

_With the Volturi on the loose, anything could happen. But for Rosalie's sake, they better not have gotten to Violet, or I'll kill her. _

"Emmett, we have to think rationally. If we don't watch our step, we'll have another all out war-"

"Shut up and run," Emmett huffed out as the forest went whizzing past them.

* * *

"Five little ducks went out one day, over the hills and far away…" Violet began singing to Nessie as she lay tucked beside her on the porch swing. The picture book she was holding fell out of her hands as Renesmee shocked her with images of the reservation and Jacob.

Violet shuddered and looked at the child in her arms who was looking at her with an innocent and helpless plea. Biting her lip, Violet sighed heavily before nodding.

_If Emmett's hunting this vampire woman… _Vie paused as she recalled Emmett's initial expression of longing and regret when he mentioned her. _Then there's nothing for me to worry about. _

"Alright," she agreed, hoisting the now happy half human child out of her lap and marching down the porch towards her car.

When they arrived on the reservation, Violet scanned the woods hesitantly, hoping that nothing more would go wrong on her adventures out there.

Violet stood on the porch of the Black family for some time before a pouting Nessie tugged on her winter coat.

"Where Jakie?" she asked, her big dark eyes searching, confused.

"He's probably out patrolling or something. Billy's probably at Bella's dad's house, and we're here by ourselves," Violet once more thought of grim, bleak outcomes as they stood in the growing darkness.

"Let's go, hm?" Piling back into the beat up SUV, Violet drove back towards the Cullen's house nestled deep in the woods, their mission turning up fruitless. Unfortunately, Edward and Bella would be out in Port Angeles for another hour at best.

_I should really get paid for my ferrying and baby-sitting services-_

Vie's thoughts were cut off abruptly as the car was slung to the side of the road by an unseen force. Nessie was nearly chucked out of her car-seat and through the front windshield, but she seemed unshaken.

In the blink of an eye, Violet's forehead slammed against the steering wheel and left her vision spinning and her mind reeling. Blood dripped down her nose as the car came to a jerky stop against an evergreen tree that crunched the silver metal of the car like tin foil. The door had her arm pinned uncomfortably to her side and her legs nearly over her head as the roof caved in, preventing the vehicle from rolling any further.

Nessie whined and whimpered frightened from the back seat while Violet struggled to remain conscious. If she could only reach a phone to call for help, they would make it through… but no such luck.

Just as Vie's vision faded to oblivion, an enormous shadow engulfed the waning darkness that had removed the door from the passenger side of the car and was hauling her to what seemed like safety. Then, it was black.

Violet came to and struggled to remember what had become of her and Nessie. Right now, she was sitting, her split lip filling her mouth with the taste of blood, and her injured arm throbbing at her side. It was all she could do not to cry out in her helpless state.

"Viowet!" Nessie called out, struggling in the arms of a strange vampire and reaching for her blonde haired, Immortal guardian who sat dazed in the middle of the forest.

"It won't be long before the wolves find the car. Let's move," another vampire spoke huskily, dragging Violet to her feet. She cried out as her body immediately reported all its aches and ailments, however, she was soon lifted off her feet onto the back of a large, blood drinking fiend and whisked off to the unknown.

Violet gasped out, trying to find words to comfort Renesmee as they both stood captive in the arms of a very distinguished looking vampire who'd yet to introduce himself. She recognized the forest where they stood as on the outskirts of the Cullen's home.

They were waiting for Bella and Edward to return before moving in.

* * *

Huh, I've found so far that I'm a writer who is relatively brief as far as author's notes go… you guys should be thankful and REVIEW! Please…

~Dmar


	6. Chapter 6

Just an FYI, the fourth book (Breaking Dawn) made me want to kill myself, so I don't really remember any of the characters, so most of the Volturi's henchmen won't have names. As far as descriptions for Aro, Marcus and Caius, I also don't have them. Make up your own.

P.S. for those of you who for some reason don't know who Aro is, he's the head honcho (which is a Japanese word, not a Spanish word) of the Volturi, and the oldest known vampire. The Volturi's home base is also in Italy.

P.P.S. Just a quick note, I'm sorry to all you Jasper fans. I do like the guy, but it's just too hard to write about all these characters and stuff, especially when I'm trying to focus on my own.

…

..

.

"What do you want with us?" Violet croaked out, attempting to nurse her injured arm while the four other vampires stood around her and Renesmee, staring them down like hungry beasts.

Her mind rushed immediately to Emmett. She couldn't believe all this was happening. Where was he? Why was he taking so long to swoop in and save the day? She sniffed faint-heartedly at the prospects before her. They were going to use Renesmee as bait, and probably use her for what she was made for… a slave.

"You are both national treasures. If Edward can see what I see, he'll understand why I need you, but it'll be his decision in the end," the dignified vampire's voice resonated in her chest as he spoke. It almost held a hypnotic quality that made the hair on the back of Violet's neck stand up.

Renesmee struggled in her captors arms as the smell of her parents approaching from the distance made her wriggle with anticipation.

When they entered the clearing, Bella and Edward looked ready for a confrontation. They were outnumbered, but the only thing on their mind seemed to be the safety of their child.

"We meet again Edward. How is it that every time it's always under these circumstances?" The vampire chuckled, continuing to restrain a now subdued Violet.

"Leave them alone Aro," Edward growled deep in his throat, his gold eyes flashing at the sight of his captive, frightened daughter.

"Renesmee!" Bella screamed out in terror, her fearless façade breaking as her maternal instincts called out to her child across the field.

"I'm sure you've already read my mind, Edward. So please, make your choice," Aro demanded coolly.

_Make his choice… about what…? _Violet's eyes flickered from Edward to the vampire Aro, above her.

When she glanced back at Edward, his face was full of confusion and fear.

"Save your child, your own flesh and blood… or the weak mortal. In our care, your daughter would grow leaps and bounds with her power… and she would have the best and most knowledgeable resources at her fingertips."

Aro smiled and stroked Violet's hair as he spoke his next words with cruel intent.

"… I can't promise the same treatment for the concubine."

At those words, Violet's expression became one of shear horror. Bella was barely restraining herself- she feared for her daughter and the safety of her friend, Violet as well, but to her, it was hardly a contest.

Edward's head was bowed in defeat. He pinched the bridge of his nose as wave after wave of Violet's excruciatingly terrified thoughts came upon him, but he called out for Renesmee to be released.

"I knew it," Aro mumbled under his breath as he waved for his consorters to let the half vampire child free. Without a backward glance, Nessie tore across the field and was being held in her mother's arms not a moment later.

Violet thrashed and screamed as Aro nodded at the Cullens and began back towards the woods.

"Please! Edward, Bella! Somebody HELP ME!" her blood curdling scream penetrated Edward's super hearing.

_My friend, my brother's lover… and innocent woman. Violet… I'm so sorry. _

With that, Violet became a prisoner of the Volturi.

Tears found their way to Violet's eyes as she was pulled by vampire strength to a… limousine?

"How do you think we'd be getting to Italy? Teleportation?" Aro laughed beckoning for Violet to join him in the car. She merely slid in and shifted uncomfortably away from him.

Struggling to hold back her sobs, Violet watched as the world outside whizzed by and it wasn't long before she felt herself calm down. Her thoughts were still frantic inside her head, but maybe if they were traveling by air, she would have a chance to escape...

Aro moved towards her swiftly and slid the back of his hand across her cheek. In that instant, she realized what he was doing and jerked away.

"You were… reading my thoughts," she sniffed, touching the spot on her face where his cold skin had made contact with hers.

"Why yes. Your mind is simply reeling with questions, all soon to be answered. No, you cannot escape from us, and yes, we know what you are. Your friend Rosalie saw to that."

Aro smirked at Violet's slightly frustrated reaction and continued, using her own thoughts to trigger more of what he considered "amusing human emotions."

"Yes, I am also curious as to what your lover, Emmett will do to his brother once he finds out the truth… and he _will_ find out when he arrives back home. Silly things, young vampires. So full of… vivacity. Too bad we won't be there to see it, hm?" once again, Aro's dark chuckle filled the cab and it wasn't long before the limo came rolling to a stop at an air field somewhere in the middle of Washington State.

"I'm sorry about doing this, but you're so frightened as it is. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself on the journey. You're such an interesting specimen. I'd hate to see any harm come to you."

Violet cringed as the door opened and she was grabbed from behind and administered an injection into her neck that made her see stars… and then nothing.

* * *

"What happened?" Alice bit her lip as the Cullens came upon the crunched remains of Violet's car, reeking with the smell of Volturi… and Violet's blood.

_Why… why couldn't I see this coming? _Alice crossed her arms and turned away from the scene, ridden with guilt over not being able to get to Violet in time.

"Nessie was here also," Carlisle deduced noticing that the back door was also ripped off its hinges. Someone had taken his granddaughter as well.

"Emmett… are you okay?" Esme reached out to her son, placing a hand on his shoulder as he surveyed the wreckage, his demeanor stoic and unreadable. So many emotions were flowing through him. He knew the vile ancients in the Volturi had some sort of twisted experiments ready to test Violet- the last Immortal.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out her imaginary pleas for help. She had needed him… and he had let her down.

"I have to go to Italy," he whispered, only audible to the sensitive hearing of his vampire family.

"You can't be serious! Carlisle, tell him that's suicide!" Esme scolded, grabbing onto Emmett's arm and leading him in the direction of the house. Emmett remained unresponsive until he could see the Cullen abode.

"It _is _suicide… but if you have to go… go." Esme slapped Carlisle's arm as they passed through the forest and the house came into view.

When Nessie ran out to greet them, Jasper was the one who swooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way back. Emmett froze and took his niece out of his brother's arms.

"Bad men took Viowet," she sniffed, pointing towards the woods. Emmett inhaled deeply and took in the scents of not only Violet, but of Aro as well.

In a flash, all of Renesmee's memories of what transpired flowed into Emmett. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards his brother and Bella who were standing on the threshold of the house. In a heart beat, Emmett was before his brother.

"You were supposed to protect her!" Emmett growled threateningly, his tacit expression falling from his face, his fangs nearly springing out of his mouth in anger.

"If you only knew-" Edward began before Emmett grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hoisted him off the ground.

"It was her or my daughter," Edward whispered, laying his hands on top of Emmett's to try and calm him. Violet's helpless cries for help ran through his mind as he saw her wrestling in Aro's arms.

_The horrors she must be enduring now… on account of me must be… unbearable. _

"What would you have had me do?" Edward continued as his feet touched the porch once more, looking up to meet the grief stricken face of his brother.

"Can't you see he's suffering without your help?" Bella demanded, pulling Emmett off of her husband and becoming overwhelmed by the sudden loss of her friend.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I'm so sorry," she choked out, swiping the tears off her face before they even fell. Emmett nodded knowingly.

_What would he have done? Risk the life of his young, innocent niece, or of his beautiful, wonderful soul mate? _

"It doesn't matter now. I'm going to get her, and you can't stop me."

Without a scrap of luggage, Emmett boarded the plane to Italy, his hands clenching and unclenching around the arm rests. He'd never felt more helpless, more useless in his life.

His mind kept drifting towards memories of his time with Violet… and although he had an eternity ahead yet to live, he couldn't imagine life without her.

Emmett didn't know what to expect when he arrived in Italy, but it sure wasn't a white limousine. He recognized the dark tinted windows and cautiously made his way towards it.

"Mr. Cullen. My master has been expecting you." Emmett's hackles were nearly standing on end as he entered the back. What he found as he relaxed into the leather was that Violet's scent was all over everything. Although he didn't know if that meant she was safe or not, he still found it oddly comforting.

_Violet. I'm coming for you. Just hold on a little bit longer. _

* * *

"I can't see him. Please don't bring him here," Violet pleaded, grabbing onto Aro's sleeve as he passed in the dark underground tunnels of the Volturi's lair. Already what felt like an eternity had passed since she'd arrived in Italy. In truth, it'd only been a week.

"What? You're ashamed that you're… _content _here, is that it? Think of it this way, once he knows the truth, you'll never have to see him again," the vampire chuckled, ghosting away down the hall.

"I-I didn't mean it like that."

_Emmett… how could I live without you? But don't you see? They'll never let me have you. _

"Marcus has requested your presence in the study. Should I tell him you're on your way?" One of the human servants that the Volturi kept (for food or manual labor) showed Violet the way to where one of the three Volturi leaders was waiting.

"You've been here, what? Seven days? Already your veins are swelling," the old vampire mused, grasping Violet's shaky, pale arm as she approached. Marcus rolled up the sleeve of her velvet dress that kept her human body warm in the dark, wet caverns under Italy and placed three fingers on her veins. The pressure he inflicted was just enough to make the blonde Immortal squirm.

"So, Caius's theory was correct. You're acclimating to a coven lifestyle, in other words, your body is adapting to a lifestyle where you'll be the main food source for more than one vampire. Truly the trait of a concubine."

Violet ripped her arm out of the elder's grasp and clutched it to her chest. What was this man insinuating? The look of fear that flashed through Violet's eyes at the word _concubine _made Marcus laugh out loud.

"My dear child, you have nothing to fear from us. There's no way we'd resort to such barbarity. Now come. Emmett Cullen is waiting for you in the Entrance Hall."

Violet let her eyes drop to the ground. She didn't like being studied like a rat in a maze, but she did like answers. She did like knowing why her veins hurt if one of the elders didn't drink from her. She did like knowing why the other vampires, though jealous of her stature, never dared lay a finger on her. She felt… revered.

_But my heart aches, and its not the extra blood,_ Violet sighed. She brushed a hand through her long blonde hair and let it cascade in her eyes. She wished she could get lost in her thoughts, and not have to face what was through the next set of doors, but she knew that Emmett deserved answers too, even if he didn't like what they were.

* * *

Wow, I'm talking a lot this chapter… yup. I think its so funny that this whole series and awesome plot takes place in Forks when in reality Forks is kinda boring. No offense to Forkers. I live in Washington, and it's really not that exciting. The Forks High wrestling team is immense though last time I checked. Props.


	7. Chapter 7

…

..

.

"Violet… Vie!" Emmett ran forward and scooped Violet up in his arms, pulling her to his chest with an intensity that only a soul mate could muster.

Violet embraced him instantly, allowing the familiar feeling of his body pressed against hers bring back all their joyful memories together. When Emmett pulled away, he eyed her suspiciously.

"What's going on? I thought you'd be happy to see me!" When Violet didn't answer right away, Emmett continued hurriedly.

"We have to get you out of here," he began, grasping her small hand with his icy cold one and pulling her upwards towards the streets of Italy, and out of the tunnels that she'd been dwelling in the last few days.

"Emmett… I can't go," she whispered finally. Her reaction had taken Emmett aback and he gripped her shoulders and shook her gently.

"What have they done to you? Please Vie, we have to-"

"No, we don't have to do anything. Please Emmett, understand. If I don't do this, they'll chase me the rest of my life!" Violet's voice trembled as she stared into Emmett's confused gaze. His golden eyes were trying to decipher a lie in her statement, but none could be found.

_Emmett, it hurts to say these things to you, but they won't let me leave until I give them what they want. If I do, they'll hunt down me, Renesmee, your whole family! Don't you see? I'm doing this because I love you! _

Violet's eyes screamed with emotion that wasn't getting across.

"She's right you know. She can't leave now that our experiment is truly progressing," Marcus intruded, followed by his Jane and Alec, who always followed around the Coven leaders for their protection.

Violet glanced at the two body guards and her gaze widened.

"I'll make you a deal, Emmett Cullen. Give us a month with your beloved, and we'll not only deliver her back to you in one piece, we'll also discover and divulge the true nature of her power." Marcus waited for a response, watching as Violet backed up into his embrace, by her own volition.

Emmett's confusion worsened as he looked from the guards to the elder to his blonde haired lover.

"Violet… let's go," he commanded, extending his hand to her. Tears filled her eyes as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking in his last touches before attempting to pull away.

"You may not realize the danger you're in, but I do. We're getting out of here," he whispered before picking her up into his arms.

"Emmett," she pleaded, placing both hands on the side of his face to get him to take her seriously. She locked gazes with him and whispered tenderly-

"-it's only a month."

_A month? I can hardly be apart from you for more than a few hours, a few days! _

The anger in Emmett's eyes flashed as he retreated with Violet still in his arms.

"Ah, ah, ah, you're not going anywhere with her," Marcus tsked, waving his hand towards Jane who turned her attention from her master to Emmett.

Pain spread through Emmett's body like wildfire. He dropped Violet immediately to the floor and gripped his head, attempting to stifle an unbearable heat of it inside him. Marcus was using Jane's ability to _persuade _him to leave.

"Please stop! You're hurting him," Violet begged at Marcus' feet as Emmett doubled over, his fists clenched and his eyes snapped shut in anguish.

Violet trembled at the sight before once more imploring Marcus to release him.

"Don't do this! I've done all you asked!" she began to cry desperately, trying to console Emmett with whispered words of devotion.

_Please Emmett, please leave now. I promise we'll be together soon, just- _

"GO!" she screamed loudly, snapping Jane out of her fixation on Emmett and blinked disbelievingly at the passion this sad, human just displayed. The two guards left as soon as the word was spoken, knowing their job was done.

"I trust you can see yourself out," Marcus chuckled coldly as the large vampire lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"You knew I could've persuaded him! Why did you have to hurt him like that?" Violet's unsteady voice cracked as she tried to shake off the pain she herself felt from Emmett's mental torture. Although Jane's power didn't _actually_ inflict lasting damage at small doses, she knew that Emmett, who didn't have mental abilities like Edward, couldn't stymie such pain off for more than a moment or two.

"He wouldn't have left without you. You should know by now that you're connection to him as an Immortal is impossible to resist. You'll start feeling the effects of his absence in a few days, too, I'm sure of that." Marcus remarked nonchalantly, as he led Violet back to her room.

"It was the only way," he said finally, closing the door behind her, and locking her in the lavish Volturi suite.

Violet had never felt more alone. She shivered knowing that Emmett was still hurt somewhere, whether it was physically or emotionally, it was her fault.

_Emmett… I love you. Don't give up on me, and I won't give up on you. _

* * *

"I'm sorry son," Carlisle rested a hand comfortingly on Emmett's back after his return. When he appeared bereft on their doorstep without Violet, they only assumed the worst had happened, since Emmett had been adamant about avoiding the conversation since his arrival.

But Edward knew. Edward saw the altercation, saw and felt the pain until everything went black. Being a victim of Jane's punishment himself, he knew it had been unbearable for his brother, knowing that not only could he not stop the pain, but that it prevented him from seeing Violet's expression of passion as she begged for Marcus to release him.

Emmett knew that Edward knew. The space that his brother had provided him with only further left Emmett contemplating the hole in his heart.

"She'll be back. She said she would," Emmett whispered in response before turning towards the upstairs. He spent hours in her room, caressing her pillow and pulling out her favorite books to read, simply flipping through the pages; trying to picture what she was thinking when she read the passages.

"_I think you'll like this one. There aren't too many sex scenes," Violet joked one day, brandishing the book she'd just rented from the Fork's library. _

Emmett laughed at the memory as he held the book in his hands. The library late fee would be killer.

"_I don't mind them. I have to get ideas somewhere," he laughed again. Violet's face heated up and she looked indignantly flustered before sighing. _

"_Well, at least it's not porn." _

As much as he wanted to hide this fact from Violet, he knew that they had similar tastes in books. He loved when the hero was stereotypical; macho and brave- self sacrificing and loyal, always saving the heroine or some damsel in distress whether it be modern day or from ancient history.

"_How about this one?" she asked, flipping through the pages of the newest Laruell K. Hamilton novel. _

"_You actually read that?" Emmett looked with mock disbelief before Violet sighed and replaced it on the shelf. _

"_Just because you can't understand the subtle nuances and extended metaphors-"_

"That… _is porn." Emmett jabbed his finger at the cover she had been referring to only moments before. Violet placed her hands on her hips and gazed up at her towering vampire boyfriend. _

"_I have to get ideas from _somewhere,_" Violet cajoled, repeating Emmett's line from only one day previous. _

* * *

"It's been four weeks-"

"I know," Emmett interrupted sharply as Esme stirred the pot on the stove. The mother in her would only assume that Violet would be hungry when she got home.

From their previous encounters with the Volturi, the Cullens had come to understand that they always kept their word, whether it be threatening someone's life, or promising the safe return of one.

"The den is all tidy and her bed is made upstairs," Alice chirped, hoping to bring some cheer to the melancholy that emanated from her brother.

The last four weeks had been hell. He'd barely spoken a word, barely hunted enough to survive. He was withering without his soul mate.

"Something tells me that no matter what you do, it will not improve his mood," Jasper whispered aside to Alice who only crossed her arms and stared up into his big, sincere eyes.

"I know, but I just hate seeing him down like this. He hasn't said one word about Violet for a month, and it's hurting me," she continued, her eyes filled with pain over the loss her brother was feeling, even now on the day of Violet's return.

"I can tell," Jasper answered quickly. Alice laughed. Of course he knew what she was feeling. He always did.

"There's a car coming. I can here it." Edward arrived suddenly in the room, holding Renesmee tightly in his arms. He'd promised Bella who insisted on fixing up the cottage not to let their daughter out of his sight while the Volturi were around. She didn't want a repeat experience of losing a loved one to them.

"Viowet's coming home!" Nessie clapped her hands excitedly trying to wriggle out of her father's grasp as the crunching of gravel in the driveway alerted them to Violet's arrival.

"Emmett and I will go out to meet her. The rest of you, wait for us here," Carlisle deemed, following his son out the front door and closing it solemnly behind them.

The last few weeks had been dark ones for the Cullens. Emmett had continued to stay mad at Edward, especially after he intruded his thoughts on the fiasco that occurred in Italy. Emmett had also grown spoiled- drinking the blood of a mortal for even a few days could build an addiction. It was hard to go cold turkey back to the blood of animals.

The ghostly shade of Emmett's skin was noticeable through the tinted windows of the white limousine as the Volturi's car pulled past the Cullen's house. The family held their breath within its walls.

She'd missed Christmas. It had been a nightmare for the entire family, especially Emmett who normally loved to engage in the frivolity and festive antics that took place. Bella would invite the wolves and Charlie over, and they'd decorate a tree and make eggnog and…

_It wasn't the same without her. _

Violet climbed out of the back door wearing a cerulean sweater that fit tightly to her usually slim curves and accentuated the beautiful blue of her eyes. She could see her breath vividly in the frigid winter air.

"Vie," Emmett whispered, appearing before her faster than her eyes could see. She'd gotten used to that little trick, considering the Italian vampires liked to tease her about her 'mortality'.

He took her head in his large hands and lowered his lips to hers. His strong fingers stroked her silky hair as their mouths met in a simple, emotional kiss. In that one instant, Emmett had left his heart in her hands, and Violet had to admit… she liked the feeling.

Violet dropped the book she was carrying; it had been the only possession she'd left the Volturi with, and wrapped her arms around Emmett who was still enjoying her taste- the one he'd missed for the past five weeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she interrupted the kiss, pulling back as Emmett stroked her hair.

"Its okay," Emmett whispered back, lowering his hands to encircle her waist.

He stopped dead when he realized what she meant with her words. The usual concave of her hips and stomach had been replaced with… swollen flesh.

"You're… you're-" the words kept getting caught in Emmett's throat as he stared down at the bump under her clothes.

"Pregnant," Violet finished quietly. Carlisle didn't miss it, though.

"When did you find out?" the doctor in him asked quickly, knowing that half vampire children pregnancies progressed much faster than normal ones.

"Just two weeks ago. B-but I'm bigger already!" Violet whimpered, her gaze filled with worry as she looked from the father of her child to Carlisle.

"Let's get you inside," Carlisle broke the awkward silence that had settled between the two and comforted Violet as she went inside. Emmett remained silent.

It didn't take long, however, for the others to notice the same thing Emmett did the moment they laid eyes on her. Alice blinked in disbelief before her mouth widened in a grin.

"When is it due?"

A lump rose in Violet's throat. She began to cry.

* * *

Anyway, since this is my only really popular story, I'm editing it so its better! Sorta. I don't like the idea of a beta reader though, because then I'd feel pressured to write, and I'm so sucky under pressure. Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Special long chapter! Please enjoy!

…

..

.

"I told you it's just the hormones," Violet stamped her foot as Esme wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. Alice paced uneasily in the hallway and Emmett and Edward were no where to be found.

"Everything will be fine, I promise," Esme whispered as she smoothed Violet's blonde hair that had turned frizzy from the stress of the past month. Just as she was beginning to feel comfortable with her 'condition' as an Immortal, she found out she was pregnant.

"I just need some time to think. Is Emmett here?" Violet whined, getting up from the couch and looking out the window. Bella and Renesmee had found refuge in the cottage in the woods, while Carlisle stood in the kitchen, waiting for the 'girl' talk to end.

"I think he's upstairs, waiting for you," Alice offered, jerking her head towards the stairs. Violet smiled in thanks and pulled herself away from the soft cushions, taking each step with care as she ascended into the dark second story of the Cullen's house.

"Emmett? Babe?" She cracked open the door to Edward's room (which had unofficially become _her_ room since Edward and Bella no longer had a need for a bed) and saw Emmett's shoulder's visibly slump with relief as she entered. Kneeling down beside him, she took his cold hands in hers and looked up into his brown eyes which looked like deep pools of worry, hiding behind a fake smile.

"Hey. Why've you been hiding?" she asked, her voice a complete turnaround from what it had been only moments, minutes, even hours before. Emmett's hopes lifted.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me right now," he trailed off, breaking eye contact and inclining his head away. Violet's head cocked to the side like a dog curious with her master's behavior… just as she was curious about Emmett's.

"What're you talking about? I always want to see you. I was away from you for a month Em. It hurt to be away from you." This time, it was she who trailed off, getting up and sliding perfectly into Emmett's lap. He sighed as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. He was relieved that she felt that way. He had been without this simple contact for so long… and it had hurt him too.

He remembered all those nights in agony, going into the woods to just tear things apart. He couldn't stand her scent, her beautiful blue eyes staring at him in the photographs.

Emmett finally relaxed into her embrace, realizing she wasn't going anywhere this time. The pain was gone, and right now, he just wanted to rest with her in his arms.

"So…" Emmett began, mustering up the courage to say something and possibly break their perfect moment.

Violet looked up at him expectantly.

_What is he going to ask about? _She thought in a panic. _What I did with the Volturi? About the pregnancy? How it happened? Why? Or about when I turned him away in Italy and watched him suffer? _

"What are we going to name it?"

Violet felt an invisible weight lift from her shoulders, and she suddenly became very aware of her close proximity with her lover, and source of relief. She had been too pent up with apprehension to notice the swelling in her veins and the irksome throbbing it provided.

"Are you hungry? You're eyes look a little gold," Violet coughed, trying to be inconspicuous, while avoiding the other subject of the baby entirely. Only she and the three Volturi elders knew of her condition. She was still adjusted to feeding multiple vampires, and now… she only had one.

"I'm fine," he assured her moving his hand on her back in soft, eclectic patterns and soothed… and annoyed her.

"Are you sure?" She pressed, pulling his hot mouth closer to her neck. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, praying for the dull throbbing to subside with a bite. Emmett only planted a kiss on her pulsating neck and blew hot air on it.

Violet was not only irritated, she was also aroused. When Emmett felt her heart beat faster, he took her firmly in his arms, lifting up her thigh with one hand and moving it so she straddled him. He fell down on his back, gazing up into her face which was decorated with a coy smile as she lifted his black tee shirt over his head, revealing his toned, alabaster chest and neck.

She began at the top, kissing his Adam's apple and collar bone, eliciting soft groans of pleasure from Emmett who lay prone on the mattress. Emmett's hands had since entwined in her hair, rubbing her scalp encouragingly as she continued to bathe him with her hot tongue.

His chest rose and fell against the bed, but not because of labored breathing. Just because he was dead didn't mean he wasn't sensitive to the ministrations a woman could offer him… especially on his naked flesh. It wasn't until Violet's kisses reached the hem of his pants that she realized why Emmett had been writhing so.

His endowment was rock hard in the constricted denim of his jeans. He stilled his hips as to not force her to something she was not willing to do, but at the same time, he longed to rub it against her to feel some sort of relief.

_Relief… why does that word keep popping up? _Violet smiled to herself as she began to undo Emmett's belt. But just as her fingers closed around the leather, her stomach seized and she contorted violently into a ball, clutching her aching abdomen. It was like a thousand knives were sinking into her skin, and she scratched at them futilely to stop the pain. The only relief she found was in the darkness that overtook her.

* * *

When Violet awoke, she was surrounded by her vampire family. Bella was especially tense with concern.

"How come nobody called me? I experienced it before! I know what to expect-"

"We're sorry Bella. No one could've known she'd take such a turn for the worse," Carlisle said, frowning as he studied Violet's waking form.

"_I _would've known," Bella grumbled, only allowing her tension to be appeased when Edward wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. Renesmee was being couriered by Esme who was accompanied by Alice in the kitchen. The rest of the family resided at Violet's side.

"How long was I out for?" she asked, blinking her eyes against the harsh lights of the living room. Carlisle knelt by her side, taking her pulse as he spoke to her with the sincere concern that only a father could muster.

"Only a few hours. But you should get your rest. Make sure if you feel uneasy, Bella or I is-" the confident doctor smiled as Violet nodded her head sleepily, however, it quickly was dusted away by the pounding headache she was experiencing due to the vast amount of blood pumping through her. She was surprised it hadn't started leaking out her ears.

Once it was clear she understood the message, Carlisle turned to leave his children to their own devices, however, Violet interrupted.

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Please, Violet. I've asked you a hundred times to call me Carlisle."

"… Carlisle. Would you… I mean, um," Violet's voice faltered as she realized the company she was keeping. She didn't want to expose Emmett OR his meddling brother Edward to her secret (even thought he probably knew it already), so she gave him a pleading look.

"Alright boys. Out."

Even though he wasn't truly their father, Carlisle commanded obedience among his children, adoptive or otherwise. When Violet and he were finally alone, she took a moment to straighten herself up before admitting her request.

"Ever since I've been home… my veins… they _hurt._ I know there's too much blood in them, so would you mind-"

"Violet, as a vegetarian, I can't sanction the drinking of human blood. I allow Emmett this because it is specific to you as his Immortal, however… I'm sorry. With the pregnancy, and adjusting to life back here, I feel it best if you just let it pass."

_Let it pass? Like this is some kind of bad hangover? _Violet's eyes became blurry with frustration.

_Will no one help me? Bella… Esme, Alice… Never. Emmett, no, Edward… BIG no… Jasper- _

As if on cue, the flighty vampire entered the room, seeming to be the only one who had sensed that the visit between Carlisle and Violet was over. Violet's stomach dropped at what her only option left seemed to be.

"I really just want to get out of here. Can you take me to see Jake?" Violet asked pitifully. She wanted to get away from vampires and all there drama, but first…

"I will," Jasper agreed in a stiff, chivalrous tone. "If you are well enough-"

"I'm fine… and thank you."

* * *

Violet's hopes sagged inwardly, but at the same time, she couldn't help but be proud her plan worked. Leaving the house behind, she followed Jasper out into the woods towards the reservation.

Once they were alone in the forest, Violet slowed her gait, forcing Jasper to turn and look at her strangely with his large, wide eyes. He could sense her guilt and indecision. He became nervous. The evergreen trees around them were dark and ominous in the waning light. Violet shuffled her feet even slower in the pine needles.

_I hate myself… I can't believe I'm about to do this,_ Violet sucked in a deep breath before standing in front of Jasper, halting his forward momentum. He backed away uncomfortable.

"Jasper… I need you to drink my blood," she began, her voice shaking as she stretched out her forearm to him. He backed away immediately, however, his movements were jerky as his mouth went dry at the offer.

"Please! You'd be doing me a favor," she begged, reaching forward, faster than his baffled senses could react and grabbed his sleeve, holding him fast.

"No… I can't. I'm just starting to-"

"I know!" Violet interrupted harshly. She felt bad for the outrage she was unfairly taking out on him, but her veins were swelling to a painful crescendo.

"But it hurts so bad!" She choked out, scaling her nails down her sensitive pale flesh as if trying to relieve the pain in someway.

Jasper closed his eyes, turning his head away from the sight as if to avoid temptation. Unfortunately, Violet caught it… and exposed it. She had planned for such an occasion. Once Carlisle and Emmett had decided she needed all her strength and refused to drink from her… she knew Jasper was her last resort.

Reaching into the back pocket of her pants, she hastily pulled out the steak knife she'd stolen from Esme's kitchen and sliced her wrist opened. She let out a cry as the blade pierced her skin, and blood poured from the wound and dripped wastefully on the ground. Jasper's eyes snapped open.

As if struck by lightning, Jasper vanished, then reappeared in front of her, latching his mouth onto her wrist and pulling the precious liquid easily from her free flowing veins. The smell was too much for him to resist.

Violet had been right about one thing, though. Jasper _was _still young as far as vampires went, and he'd only been a vegetarian for a few years. He was no where near as gentle and understanding as Emmett when he fed. His venomous teeth sank into her exposed wound, causing the vulnerable blonde girl to collapse onto her knees.

Time seemed to stop, and Violet slowly began to realize she'd never come up with a more stupid plan in her life. The pain was horrible, and even though her blood had been in excess, she could still feel him drinking with each intake of breath.

Breathing… it was becoming harder and harder until… relief.

* * *

Once she had collapsed in his arms, Jasper suddenly was given a wake up call. He knew she couldn't die from it… but what about the baby? What if he'd killed it? What if he hurt her in some other way? Psychologically? Emotionally?

At that same moment, he wished _he _was the one who could slit his wrists. With his head bowed in shame, Jasper couldn't think straight. Should he return to the house and confess? No, his brother would surely kill him.

If only he'd been stronger…

Before Jasper had even sunk his fangs in, Alice had foreseen the blood, foreseen the fear in Jasper's eyes as he sat alone and hopeless in the grass of the darkening woods.

In an instant, Edward's eyes flashed as he read his sister's mind, pulling her quickly into the shadows of the trees.

"Oh God," Alice whispered as she saw him there, collapsed ten feet away from Violet, who lay pale and limp like a corpse in the wet mossy foliage. Edward rushed to the fallen woman's side, grasping her arms and shaking her gently from her rest.

"Violet, get up," he commanded. For the second time that day, Violet received a rude awakening in a very unexpected place. She blinked a few times before taking in the full extent of the situation.

Guilt swelled from inside her stomach like a thousand butterflies trying to escape at once… but somehow, they all got caught in her throat. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. What had she been thinking?

"Jasper… I'm so sorry-" she began before Edward interrupted.

"Leave him alone for now. Alice take him away, and tell Emmett nothing of this." Again, Edward spoke as if his voice was law. The small vampire nodded sadly, and it only further increased Violet's sinking feeling.

_Alice… Jasper. I'm so sorry. Ugh, why can't __**I **__see the future? Than I'd realize what an idiot I am! _

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be hiding this from Emmett?" Once more, Edward interjected.

"What do you think would happen if he knew about this? Besides, betraying his trust is something you seem to have a knack for." Edward gave her a stone cold glare to which she could only respond with silence.

Edward was in control now. She would just have to put up with his slander.

"… does it hurt?" Edward cut off her train of thought as she got shakily to her feet.

"Um, what?" Violet's vision was still fuzzy. Her head was throbbing from the venom. God it hurt.

"The _bite. _Does it hurt?" Once more, the psychic vampire's urgency outweighed his patience. "We'll wrap it up then. Let's go."

_He never liked me. He hates me, I knew it. But who is he to judge? Jerk. Judgmental. Its not like Bella never did reckless crap when she was human. And YES, I'm sorry. A million times over, I'm sorry! _

_I don't know what you're mad at me for anymore. _Violet voiced her thoughts more concisely when she realized Edward was probably reading them.

_Is it the baby? Is it me? Is it the Volturi? I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much-_

"I don't hate you. You're just so… human."

For once, they had come to an understanding.

Edward had returned to the house first, alerting Bella of what had happened and asking that she take Emmett away from the house and distract him for at least a few hours.

"We have to take Renesmee shopping."

Emmett blinked at his sister in law. Wasn't that normally something that she and Alice did together? Since when was it his job?

"Edward says that, the um, Volvo isn't working right now-"

"I'll go out there and have a look-"

"No!" Bella stood in front of the garage door and pointed out towards the driveway.

"We'll just take the jeep. You wanna drive?" She dangled the keys in front of him, and he gave a weak smile. He didn't know what she was up to, but he would play along.

Bella noticed the slightly nervous look on his face. Her brown eyes warmed instantly as she realized his concern.

"Don't worry about her. We'll both keep our phones on. Renesmee! Let's go."

When his wife, child and brother were safely out of range, Edward led Violet into the house and had the bite wrapped. Thankfully, he hadn't had to provide a distraction for his parents. They were already in the mountains in search of food. Now it was simply Edward and Violet alone in the kitchen.

"Do you think," Violet began slowly watching as Edward methodically wrapped the gauze around the wound on her lower arm. "- that Jasper will ever speak to me again?" Her voice faltered as she realized the gravity of the situation.

Yes, she was Emmett's Immortal soul-mate, but… that was it. The Cullen's had barely known her for six months when the incident with the Volturi occurred. They had always been nice enough to her. And she'd betrayed them. Not just Emmett and Jasper, but all of them.

_They're good people, and they don't deserve to be put through this._

"I couldn't agree more," Edward muttered tying the dressing securely around the blonde woman's arm and disposing safely of the bloodied cloths so no other resident vampire would fall victim to bloodlust.

"And yes. In time I believe Jasper will forgive you. You're practically one of us, and although it hasn't happened yet, I believe you'll be part of this family someday." Violet looked up sharply at this comment. She stared disbelieving into Edward's eyes as he continued.

"-and sometimes, families hurt one another." Violet's blue eyes glistened with tears. "Edward… I'm so sorry-"

"Save your breath. I already know what you're going to say." Impatient, irritated Edward was back. Violet bit her tongue and adhered to his words.

"Is it possible for me to see Jasper now?" Edward gave an obvious look of distaste at this statement, but sighed and paused to think it over.

"Not with such a wound, no, although it might be best to get the air cleared before the rest of the family returns." Violet ran her hand over her bandage, remembering the incident so vividly, that she shuddered. The bite was still viciously painful, but she would bear it for a few moments with Jasper.

"Alice has taken him North towards the mountains. Grab your jacket and I'll take you there."

* * *

"I forgive you." Jasper's sated, brown eyes blinked unfazed by Violet's insufferable apologies. As soon as Violet had arrived, she'd been helplessly trying to explain.

"You don't have to. I would understand if you didn't-" Violet once more attempted to give him some sort of reason to hate her. She certainly had enough reason to hate herself right now.

"Let's just call it even. I can tell how much you are suffering right now." Jasper's eyes shone knowingly. He had felt her pain.

"Oh… the whole reading emotions thing… got it." Violet nodded in understanding and cast a glance at Alice who still looked uneasy.

"I am truly sorry. To the both of you. I don't know what it was, I just went crazy. I promise. It won't ever, _ever _happen again."

She kicked herself. She sounded pathetic.

"You did just fine," Edward assured her, taking her on his back as the four of them raced back to the Cullen house together.

"Wait," the psychic vampire had caught her at the door, pulling her aside on the porch as Alice and Jasper entered. Edward took a step closer, closer than normal and began rubbing his hands up and down the bandage, hoping to smother the scent of Jasper's venom on Violet's skin.

Once he was satisfied, he led a slightly confused Violet into the warm solace of the house.

Violet sought refuge in the kitchen where she knew that the vampires mostly never hailed. They didn't have to, because they didn't eat. She fixed herself a bowl of Captain Crunch, which she picked at nervously until she heard the sound of tires crunching gravel in the driveway. She knew Emmett was back.

She ran to the door with unrestrained affection, wrapping her arms around him as soon as he walked in. She had had a trying day, and even though she prayed he'd never find out about it, she still felt the need for that warm, comforting, secure feeling she felt whenever she was with him.

He didn't say anything as he swept her up in his arms, spinning her light frame around in a circle as Nessie ran in swinging a Gap Kid's bag and looking altogether pleased with herself.

"Show daddy what uncle Emmett bought you," Bella said encouragingly as her daughter sped around the house in search of her father. She met Violet's gaze and gave her a nod, as if to acknowledge that her end of the operation was complete.

"So… how come you never take me shopping?" Violet joked as she brushed her hair in her bedroom that night. Emmett couldn't help but grin. Her playful spirit had returned, and not a moment too soon.

"You never ask," he retorted, raising an eyebrow as she slid under the covers and looked at him expectantly. She knew there was something on his mind when he gave her that look… just like he was giving her now.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," he whispered, his large frame towering over her as he approached her in the bed. The blonde girl gave him an inquisitive look before he sat down, taking her soft warm hand in his.

"What're we going to name it?" Violet was taken aback by the question, but didn't let it show on her face. Emmett was worried about her, that much she could tell.

And why shouldn't he be?

_If he knew half of what happened today he'd-_

"Vie?"

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about-" Violet stopped herself lurching forward slightly at the nausea she was feeling.

"What's wrong?" Emmett leaned forward, pressing his lips to her forehead.

_Nope. No fever-_

In a flash, Violet was out of the covers and into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet bowl as she saw her afternoon snack again.

"Needless to say, it tasted better the first time," she mumbled, wiping her mouth as the shaking of her body decreased with the loss of her lunch. Emmett stood in the doorway, his expression sympathetic as he flashed forward and took her long hair back in his hands, rubbing her scalp comfortingly as another wave of nausea came and left.

"All I heard was a someone running. Is everything alright?" Bella asked as she suddenly appeared in the doorway. Once she saw what was happening, she too gave Violet a look of empathy.

"Don't worry. Vampire pregnancies are much shorter. You'll only have morning… well, sickness for another few days or so. If you need anything, Edward and I are downstairs." As quickly as she arrived, she was gone, and Violet let her head droop in exhaustion.

_I just want this day to be over. _

After sitting with Emmett on the cold tile of the bathroom floor for a few more minutes, Violet finally broke the silence.

"I think I'm good now," she told him as she got up and headed back towards the hall. He followed her, a dark, silent shadow that stood by her side, even when she was sweaty and nauseous and pregnant.

This time, Emmett slid in bed next to her, pulling her head to his chest as she slept. Even though he was a vampire and didn't sleep, somehow, he still looked tired.

"I know you're not sleepy, but could you… could you stay with me?" Violet's pleading eyes were all the motivation he needed.

"Always."

He was ice and she was fire. Her warm hand felt good in his as he watched her sleep. So many things plagued her nowadays. He just hoped he could be what she needed in the coming months.

* * *

As you can probably tell, I have a bit of a problem with Edward. We're going through a rough patch in our relationship, but it'll soon pass. :)

~DMar


	9. Chapter 9

Ugh… I'm so sick. I really want to curl up in a sleepy ball and hug Jacob so I'll be nice and warm. Anyway, REVIEW!

…

..

.

It had been three months. Three long, horrible months spent in agony and misery. Violet lay subdued on the couch, with Esme, Bella, Carlisle and Emmett worrying and fussing over her endlessly. She felt sick, and tired all the time, as a matter of fact, she was only awake for a few hours a day, at most.

Emmett never left her side. She'd barely spoken a word to him since she'd found herself too ill to move.

Just like with Bella, the pregnancy was killing her.

"There's got to be something we can do," Emmett whispered to Carlisle as they sat in the living room, just a few feet from where Violet dozed, and Alice kept watch for any signs of improvement. Her visions weren't promising.

"Right now, all I can do is base my judgment off of Bella's pregnancy-"

"No… no don't say that," Emmett cut him off abruptly as he began to pace. If Vie's pregnancy ended like Bella's…

"She can't be turned. She'll die." Alice appeared in the room, tears streaming down her face as Edward read her thoughts aloud. The situation wasn't helped by Violet walking in suddenly, and with the cheeriest expression she could muster, rasped:

"What did I miss?"

The Cullen's remained silent, hoping that Violet's incapacitation had forbade her from reading their tension. Apparently it had. She waddled over to Emmett wrapped in her midnight blue down comforter and took his hand beneath the warm blankets, leaning her weight on him as she felt another round of dizziness set in.

"We have to pick baby names soon…" she trailed off, leaning against him sleepily, her ghostly pale skin nearly matching the pallor of his own. He nodded, keeping his expression light-hearted so as not to betray the anguish that was crying out within him.

How could he lose his love? It seemed like he'd only just found her.

"Girl or boy?" Violet asked, flipping through the books and sighing as she debated which section to begin at.

"Start with the girls," Emmett said, his tone slightly withdrawn.

"Hey," Violet began reaching over and putting her feverish hand to his forehead, as if checking for an illness of her own. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he answered quickly. A little too quickly.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell," she told him matter-of-factly as she flipped through the pages.

"I'm fine. You just worry about you." Vie looked up into Emmett's sincere brown eyes. In that moment, she knew something was wrong… but he was right. If he didn't want her to worry about it, she would try to put it in the back of her mind.

"How about Nadia?" She suggested, swiping a strand of damp, pale hair out of her face as she scoured the page.

"Hmm," the large vampire took an unseemly time to make a decision.

"Okay, moving on," Violet interrupted, noticing Emmett's smirk when she dismissed the name.

"How about… Bellalice?" The sick, pregnant Violet looked up from the page once more and gave Emmett a look of horror.

"That is the worst name I've ever heard!" She let out a chuckle before Emmett continued.

"What? You don't think my sister's names are pretty?" he glanced at her with hurt in his eyes, though the jest faded fast when Violet snapped at him.

"Not mashed together like that. But if we name our daughter Bellalice, we have to name our son Jaspard… or Edsper."

At this, both of them burst out laughing. And it didn't stop either, even when Renesmee entered the room with her father.

"What's so…oh. Haha," Edward snorted at the mockery they were making of his daughter's name (which happened to be a combination of Bella's mother's name, Renee, and his mother, Esme). But he didn't say anything. It was the first time he'd seen either one of them laugh in several weeks.

"Emmett, Carlisle wants to see you," Edward began, hinting at a different topic. Darkness flashed in Emmett's eyes as he stood up from Violet's side.

"Besides. She needs rest." Edward turned swiftly on his heel with Emmett on his tail, giving Violet a sad look as he left the room. Nessie waved as she followed the two out, leaving Violet alone in solitude.

_And I didn't even pick a name yet, _she thought bereft as she allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

It had been about a week since the Cullens had discovered the Violet predicament. Carlisle had been attempting to receive information from his contacts in Europe, but no one knew anything about Immortals such as Violet.

"She's due in less than a month." This time, Bella was the one pacing. Violet had come to be her sister, and she wasn't about to lose her.

"Immortals were concubines to the vampires! There has to be a way!" Emmett slammed his fist on the table, stirring Violet from her sleep in the other room. He didn't care how insensitive he sounded. He was furious, and it took all Jasper's abilities to calm his brother down.

"The baby's kicks are getting extremely violent… and the future… it isn't changing," Alice whispered, despaired.

In the beginning, the baby's movements had been short stabs of pain, but now that it was active nearly everyday, Violet received no rest from the agonizing movement of the life inside her. She rarely was without the constant reminder of her impending death, and it loomed over the Cullen house like a heavy cloud that refused to lend light to the situation.

"I… I have to get out of here. I'm going to take Nessie to Jake's house," Bella was gone with her daughter in a flash after that, leaving the darkness behind, if only for a while.

"How is she? Violet, I mean?" Jake asked as he held Nessie in his arms. The hybrid child flashed some images through his mind of his sick friend, throwing up blood that Carlisle had given her to aid in the baby's growth. He closed his eyes and shook it away, giving Nessie a chastising glance.

"We don't know what to do! When it happened to me, well, I got changed and that was it, but with Violet… that can't happen. She's gonna die Jacob."

Nessie had jumped down from Jacob's arms as she allowed him to embrace her mother. To comfort her and be her friend in her time of need.

"Hey, I don't know if this is the right time to tell you, but-" Jake paused, scratching the back of his head guiltily.

"Jake," Bella glared at him, noticing how uneasy he was with the information he was withholding.

"Well, it's just… there's been some blood sucker activity lately-" Bella coughed at his inappropriate word choice and he continued, treading more carefully with his vocabulary.

"- some _vampire_ activity lately… not you guys of course, but their scent is familiar somehow. Like when those old as dirt leeches visited from-"

"The Volturi? They're here? What do they want?" Bella cut him off suddenly, her eyes filled with worry as she watched her daughter, who had been of interest to them in the past, sit contentedly on the porch swing of the Black house.

"No, I mean, I don't know. I just thought I'd tell you in case you find dead vamp on your doorstep… well, you know what I mean." Once more Bella narrowed her eyes at him. The shapeshifter only put up his hands in defense.

"Just tellin' you what the pack told me. Though personally, I'd love to get my hands on the guys that threatened Nessie-" a mischievous grin lit up Jake's face as he contemplated his sweet revenge, however, Bella would have none of it, even from her friend and future son-in-law.

"Jake, you know you can't kill those guys. Please tell me you'll stay away from them," Bella pleaded, walking towards the woods back home. She had to tell Edward about this, and she felt safe leaving her daughter with her soul mate.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. But if they break the treaty, they're _all _mine."

* * *

"I'll kill 'em," Emmett growled as he sat around the table with his father and brothers. There was no way he was letting the Volturi get his hands on Violet again.

_No way in hell._

"They might be able to help us. Aro's been around longer than any of us. He could have the answer to Violet surviving the birth-" Edward's words were logical, but his brother wouldn't hear it.

"No! No way am I trusting those-"

"Emmett, calm yourself," Carlisle snapped, looking from one son to the next. "Edward is right. They may hold the key." Nodding and dismissing himself from the room, Emmett returned to Violet's side.

She had plenty of company however. Alice and Esme were (ironically enough) playing the board game _LIFE _with her. How he wished it were as simple as that.

"You're looking especially dour today, my love," Violet said, looking up through hazy blue eyes at Emmett. Although vampires couldn't get tired or hungry, he looked absolutely beat. His shoulders sagged, his eyes looked sunken with worry, his hands were shaking, his hair was a mess.

"Let's go upstairs," Violet told him, scooching out from behind the couch with her big, fluffy blanket and trudging up the stairs. About half way, however, she stopped and looked back at Emmett who had placed both hands on her hips to support her should anything happen. Her eyes suddenly teared up.

"I can't make it," she let out sob, her hormones taking over once more. It was hard enough not being able to eat the foods she loved, or get sleep, but now she couldn't even get up the stairs.

Her words however, seemed like a big, horrific wake-up call to Emmett, who, although consoled and encouraged her, lifted her up easily in his arms and carried her to the bed in Edward's room.

"Don't say that. You're gonna make it," he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers as they lay side by side on the soft mattress. Violet reached out from beneath her blankets to swipe away a few tears that had fallen down her face. Emmett simply held her tight.

_She can't be leaving me… It's not possible. _

After a few moments of content silence, the large vampire allowed his hands to trail down to his Immortal's swollen stomach. For the first time since the whole ordeal began, it dawned on him that she was with his child. She loved him enough to suffer this pain for them, for their future.

He kissed her forehead, tangling one hand in her hair and tracing patterns on her scalp as she breathed evenly against his chest.

"It's a boy, you know."

The sound that had come from the pale, weak thing beneath him had shocked Emmett.

"He told you, did he?" Emmett warmed at the sight of her optimism, but couldn't bring himself to smile, even for her.

"Yes, actually. I think he's psychic." Emmett closed his eyes as realization struck him.

"I'll never hear the end of it," he sighed, defeat taking over him suddenly. One mind-reader was bad enough.

"Sometimes he lets me read your mind."

Emmett's eyes snapped open as he looked down at Violet. If he had had breath, it would have left him in that moment as he gazed into Violet's now green eyes. His face contorted with worry, and she had to put her fingers to his lips to silence him.

"He's just lending me his ability. For instance… I know you're worried about the Volturi's arrival, but don't be Emmett. I think they can help-"

"Not you too, Vie!" Emmett sat up, leaving Violet confused and alone on the mattress beneath him.

"I know they pulled us apart, but Em… they could save me. Don't you want to save me?"

Violet's eyes were blue once again, and he knew that she was back- no more tricks, however, he was shocked by her words. Although… if she'd read his mind, she knew about the birth, and her mortality despite her status as an Immortal.

"Save you? From what?"

Violet lowered her gaze as she realized what he was doing. She felt slightly hurt, but at the same time, she understood his reasoning.

"You don't have to protect me all the time. I can handle the truth."

"But we don't _know _what's going to happen yet, Vie. You can't give up-"

Violet sat up to meet him, silencing him with her soft lips on his. Emmett hadn't been intimate with her in so long, that the kiss made him moan with need.

They didn't part lips until Violet needed a breath, and even then, their mouths were so close, Emmett could nearly taste her. Her pale, ashen skin was amplified at such close proximity, and it was all he could do not to whisk her away to some far away place where she'd be safe from all evils… foreign and domestic.

But this was reality, and all he could do was be there for her while they waited for the Volturi to arrive. Emmett sighed. He hated relying on those bastards, but he would do what Violet wished, for as long as she wished, and right now, that meant allowing Edward to go meet with them as an envoy. When he returned, they'd figure out what to do. Until then…

"So… it's a boy then?"

* * *

Haha, I just think Renesmee is the worst name ever. Sorry if I offended anyone. REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Muahaha! For some reason I'm filled with ideas all of a sudden? Don't just love when that happens?

ALSO, just in the last two chapters, I've had more people favorite this story than ever! Yeah!

…

..

.

Reluctantly, Bella had agreed to go out to meet the Volturi with Edward. They met in the neutral territory in the mountains, where no humans were likely to stumble upon them during interface.

When Bella had been human, she'd gone up there with Edward all the time, but now, the feeling in the air was different as the ancient vampire council came into view.

"Ah, you've brought Bella just as I've asked," Aro greeted, moving forward at vampire speed and taking Bella's hands in his own. She flinched slightly at the contact, but accepted it nonetheless. She just wanted this meeting to be over with.

"Well? Can you help Violet?" Edward cut to the chase, his piercing amber eyes staring coldly at the two elders and their body guards that stood just beyond the clearing.

"Yes, that is why we've come." The old vampire looked mournfully into the sky as he sighed. "It would be such a shame to lose such an interesting subject. Especially since there haven't been too many Immortals since the 1600s." He blinked his red eyes suddenly, as if clearing the image from his mind. Turning his attention to Bella, he spoke once again.

"Do you know _why_ I wanted you to be here Isabella?" Bella glanced from her husband to the conniving elder in front of her.

"No," she said blandly, hoping that he wouldn't read her thoughts and discover how disgusted and annoyed she was at him at that moment.

"It's because I've already written the instructions down, in this envelope, _and, _you're little shield can keep Edward from reading the contents until the time comes. And don't try reading my thoughts either Edward. You know I can block them from you," he added swiftly, realizing Edward's despair when he couldn't pick Aro's brain for the solution.

Aro withdrew a cream colored envelope engraved with Bella's name on it. He presented it to her with a bow, and a smirk.

"W-why can't Edward know?"

"Well, after a bit of research, we discovered well… that the process isn't very pleasant, at least, not for the concubine, and turning her is even more diffictult. We figure it best if you wait until the last possible moment to change her, as you did with Bella when the baby arrived."

"And you're letting her _have _the baby?" Edward jumped in suspiciously, brushing off quickly the fact that Aro had called his future sister-in-law a concubine. He remembered the trial by fire him and Bella went through so that Nessie was allowed to be brought into existence.

"Why yes, for research purposes of course. And no, we don't intend on taking the child… but we _will _be watching. That's all… for now." Clapping his hands, Aro summoned his following to him, and they were gone in an instant.

Bella shook her head, hoping to wake up from the bizarre dream she was having.

"Not until the last, possible moment." Bella repeated Aro's words as Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_I don't know what's in store for Vie… but it can't be good. _

When they reached the front door, Bella slipped the envelope into her jacket pocket and ran upstairs immediately.

"Well? What did you find out?" Carlisle asked coolly as he approached Edward from the living room. He had just been checking in on Violet, who looked as though she'd be due any day now.

"Nothing. They simply wanted to know how she was coming along," Edward assured his father a little too pleasantly.

"They gave you no information on the birth?" the older vampire looked at his son skeptically.

"No."

* * *

"I like Remington… or Rembrant," Violet mused as she once again clutched the baby book. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that the name of some dead civil war general?"

"I don't know. Ask Carlisle or Jasper, they was around then, not me," Violet retorted, huffing at the fact that so far, Emmett had shot down every one of her names.

"How 'bout… Kale? That's cool sounding," Emmett approved, glancing at the list over Violet's shoulder as they sat together on the living room sofa. At this point, the size of Violet's belly was unparalleled.

"Kale Cullen? That's a punk name!" Violet let out a chuckle before she convulsed suddenly, doubling over and letting out a shrill cry. Emmett jumped up, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"What is it? What's wrong? ESME!" He began softly, his voice getting louder and tighter with tension. Violet only shushed him as the Esme flew into the room with a look of absolute concern on her face.

"It's nothing, thank you Esme. Just the baby waking up." Sitting back against the comfort of the pillows, Violet slowly began to recover from the devastating blow from within her.

"I'm sorry babe," Emmett leaned down and whispered in her ear as Esme smiled knowingly and left without a word. Violet motioned for him to sit down as she picked up the book again.

"What're _you _sorry for? You're not punching me in the gullet, are you?" She joked, her soft voice flowing easily into Emmett's sharp vampire ears.

"I might as well be."

Violet's head snapped up in attention at this. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked at her lover's guilty expression.

"Hey, you didn't know this was going to happen! No one did!"

"Yeah, but I should've!" Violet was a bit taken back by the volume in his claim however, it was the words that had taken her by surprise.

"That may be, but it's too late now. We're in this together, so shut up about it," she snapped, blowing her finicky blonde hair out of her face as she glared down at the book.

It was her quirks, her charm, her beauty, her kindness, and even her anger that made Emmett's heart contort with pain. It was the way her blonde hair fell into her eyes and how her toe always tapped against the sofa like she was listening to music. He couldn't believe that in a few days… she could be gone.

* * *

"Try to take one more sip. For the baby," Esme encouraged as she helped Violet sip on the blood mixture that the baby didn't seem to reject.

Violet was pinching her nose tightly as to not smell the liquid, but as soon as it was down, she gagged at the lingering taste in her mouth. Thankfully, it all stayed down.

Bella stood with her arms crossed in the corner, gazing empathetically at Violet who was collapsed in a sad state on the floor. Her skin was ghostly pale, the circles under her eyes were sullen and dark from days of not sleeping. Her hands shook when she stood up and the blue in her irises was darkened and gray from the stress of it all.

Since she'd been given the envelope, Bella had kept in on her everyday so that it wouldn't fall into unwitting hands. As she watched Violet trudge to the couch, she put her hand over her pocket and sighed. The next few moments were peaceful for Bella, that is, until all hell broke loose.

A violent, agonizing scream echoed from the living room and carried through the entire house. Vampire babies weren't normal ones. Birthing was quick, but excruciating.

Carlisle was by her side in a heartbeat, barking orders at Bella, Emmett and Edward who were the only ones who could stand the smell of the blood that pooled beneath where Violet lay on the floor.

Bella turned away momentarily, as the sight of the blood shocked her into clutching the envelope that she hid in the folds of her jacket. She gripped it even tighter when she looked at the completely defeated look on her family's faces. They didn't have any hope.

_I have to do it. I have to give them the letter… before it's too late. _

Tearing the paper fast and decisively, Bella began to skim the contents within.

_Dear Cullens, _

_I will be brief for I fear Violet has not much time left. After the child is born, you will need a sharp, sterile instrument. Slit the Immortal's wrists for optimal blood-letting and wait until her last heart beat. Once it has come and gone, bite her cleanly in the neck. If all goes as planned, she'll be a vampire within days. _

_Now that you have followed my instructions, here is a warning. Immortals' blood is temperamental when it comes to vampire venom, so the change will last a day or two longer than normal. This is perfectly normal. _

_Questions? You know where to find us. _

_Aro_

Bella looked up urgently and allowed her psychic shield to fall down. Edward immediately read her thoughts and looked warily at Emmett.

_He's not going to like this,_ he thought, running into the kitchen for a blade and some towels. Violet's screams had by now turned to whimpers, for her voice was nearly gone, her breath coming in shallow rasps. She had about an hour more before the baby would come, and it would be the longest hour of her life.

"It'll all be over soon," Emmett whispered as he stroked Violet's hair away from her face. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, reminding him of how a rabbit looks- vulnerable and terrified, right before a bird of prey swoops down on it. He shook the thought from his head and pressed his lips to her forehead, holding her limp hand in his as she writhed on the carpet.

With another scream, Bella was ushering Emmett away from Violet's prone form. She took his hands in hers as Edward explained. Emmett shook his head hopelessly as he heard the Volturi's instructions.

"How can we trust them? She could end up…"

"I hope you weren't going to say _dead," _Edward snapped before his brother pushed him viciously into the wall.

"Boys, this is serious, but Emmett, it's your decision." Carlisle looked seriously between his sons before Emmett finally bowed his head in defeat.

"What other choice do I have? I know what happens if we sit around and do nothing-"

Violet's continued screams hailed Carlisle back to her side. Emmett was beside her in a flash, wiping the sweat from her forehead as her arms and legs shook with the pain.

"Vie… whatever happens. I love you so much," Emmett whispered into her ear. She nodded, her throat dry and constricted, waiting for some sort of relief. It came when the pain in her stomach had finally ceased. She'd barely noticed the small bundle Esme was carrying hurriedly away from the bloody scene before she realized she was dying slowly.

"T-the baby… he's not crying," she whimpered, her voice barely audible, even to Emmett's vampire ears.

"He'll be okay. Just… hold on for me will you?" Emmett left her side for a mere second when Violet finally noticed, in a single moment of clarity, that Emmett's warm, brown eyes were red and forlorn with the impending reality. She tasted salt on her face, not really sure whether it was her own tears or her lover's.

"I want to see him grow up," Violet rasped, looking at Emmett as she felt a cold blade on her wrists. For some reason, it didn't frighten her.

"You will." The promise lingered in the air between them as the knife sliced into the white flesh of Violet's skin. She let out a sigh, as if acknowledging the end of the road, but as the darkness was getting thicker and thicker around her, she felt her pulse loud and obnoxious in her ears.

The pain was gone for an instant as the final heartbeat sounded…

And then it came rushing back… ten fold.

When the poison entered her system, the Cullens stood watch anxiously. All that was left to do was wait.

* * *

I'm not really sure why no one told Emmett about their little plan before it happened. Maybe their sadists. I don't really know. Anyways, REVIEW and I'll love you forever.

~DMar


	11. Chapter 11

Just an FYI… this _is _the last chapter. Sorry! Review!

…

..

.

The sun was harsh on Violet's new, golden eyes. Her new skin felt heavy and glossy, like granite, instead of the porcelain it used to be. Her new ears could hear the rustling of the wind through every pine-needle, and the cry of the falcon three miles away as it hunted a field mouse.

The one thing she couldn't hear though was her baby crying.

_This must be heaven. My baby is on earth, not here,_ she tried to tell herself, sitting up slowly and taking in the stiffness of her new joints with a strange ease.

The smell of the food cooking one floor below Edward's bedroom didn't smell appetizing. What did was the flesh of the grizzly bear tromping around in the forest just over the mountains.

"Y-you're awake!"

Violet felt a sudden rush as if a truck just bowled into her. But it was no semi. It was Emmett.

"What're you doing here?" Violet asked, getting up and blinking her brassy eyes slowly as the world focused with a new clarity.

"What am I doing here? What about you? You died three days ago!"

"I _know _I died! So…" Violet's head began to spin as Emmett took her up in his arms. The weightlessness felt different than it had before when he'd done this.

_That's because there's no gravity where we are,_ she consoled herself. Suddenly with this realization however, she felt sorrowful.

"Babe… what's wrong?" Emmett sat down on the bed next to her and started rubbing her back, his fingers tracing those familiar patters up and down in a soothing manner.

"I wanted to see my baby grow up," she whispered, managing to hide her hiccups as she felt her eyes begin to tear.

"He's downstairs."

_This can't be happening? What did I miss? _Violet's sharp eyes whirled with confusion. Emmett pulled her to her feet and was dragging her down the stairs before she knew it. She let him. If she was _really _dead, there was no reason to care.

The bright lights of the downstairs bounced off the shiny kitchen floors and through Violet's retinas with new speed and perception. It was as if everything around her was moving backwards.

That is, until she saw _him. _

Alice was holding the blue bundle in the living room that had just a short time ago been a mortuary for her pain and anguish. Now it was all banished with the idea that her baby was there… alive.

"B-but how?" Violet cried out, rushing forward and taking the delicate thing in her arms. He was so quiet. So docile… and he was hers.

"It seems your friends from Volterra had other plans for you," Carlisle interceded on behalf of Emmett, who was a little sheepish at the thought of admitting that he had killed her so she could live.

Violet was hardly listening. She didn't care how it happened. All she knew was that her baby was here, in her arms. She'd get to see him grow. She'd get to raise him and show him how to be a gentleman, and to help him through girl troubles and life… Emmett would teach him how to play baseball, and to ride a bike.

It was surreal.

"Hi baby," she whispered at him. Now that he was there, in front of her, she had the chance to study him. He wasn't anything like in her fantasies. He was more beautiful and more amazing than anything he could ever imagine. She noticed the light blonde tuft of hair on his head, and of course, his blue eyes.

"70% of all babies are born with blue eyes," Violet burst excitedly rocking the creature back and forth, listening to the sweet noises that all babies made. But he was _her _baby, and he was special.

"And did you know 55% of all statistics are made up on the spot?" Emmett quipped, placing an affectionate kiss on the top of Violet's blonde, mussed hair.

"Sassy aren't we? Well, I told you it was a boy," Violet smiled back, glowing with the prospect of being alive. It hadn't dawned on her until that moment. She was truly alive.

Changing the subject completely, Violet looked up into Emmett's warm, brown eyes.

"I'm a vampire, aren't I?" Once more, Carlisle was already on top of Emmett's words.

"Speaking of which, you need to eat. You're still weak from the change, I imagine," he dictated, glancing at the color of her eyes. Gold. Hungry.

"What about Baby?" she asked trembling, as if parting with him was the worst thing that could possibly occur. Esme came up behind the two and put her hand on Violet's shoulder to calm her down.

"Bella and I used the recipe for Nessie's old formula. Go eat and we'll take care of him. Promise." Her tone was comforting, but Violet was still reluctant to let him go.

"Don't worry. You have an eternity to get to know him."

* * *

"It's been two whole days you guys! What's his name gonna be?" Alice had been a harpy since hour one about the name of the small, wrinkly baby inhabiting the house. Violet and Emmett had yet to agree on the name of said baby.

"Well, if you want a _masculine _name, why don't we just call him Butch?" Violet scoffed, rocking the baby gently in her arms. The boy was now clothed in a blue fleece onesie and matching hat. His nursery (although as vampire babies grew like bamboo, he'd be out of there quickly), was decorated with green furnishings, seeing as how Emmett had initially been unconvinced that his child was telepathic in the womb.

"Well, Butch'd be better than Laurence! He'd get made fun of all his life!" Emmett whined defensively, patting the baby's small, misshapen head and looking concerned.

"Alright then, well we're not leaving until he has a name." the young vampire declared, crossing her arms and glaring at Alice, who looked like a kid in a candy store just thinking about what horrible nicknames she could come up with for her nephew.

Taking the look in stride, Alice flitted away.

"Fine with me," Emmet blurted out, laying the unnamed baby in the basinet Alice had picked out and standing adjacent Violet in the bedroom.

"God… you're so sexy when you're mad like that." Emmett continued, raising his eyebrows suggestively as Violet gave him a look of complete astonishment.

"How can you be thinking of something like that… at a time like this?" the blonde hair girl puller her hair back off her shoulders and blushed fervently as she remembered the last time her and Emmett had gotten intimate. She'd blacked out.

"How can I _not._ All this talk of babies is making me wanna-"

Using her new found vampire speed, Violet was on Emmett in seconds, knocking him into the armchair he'd been leaning in seconds before. Her young vampire strength had Emmett sprawling on the ground while his baby's momma crawled atop and straddled him.

Her lips were hot and raw with desire as they covered his while her hands ran through his short hair excitedly. Breaking the kiss for barely an instant, Violet looked mischievously into Emmett's eyes.

"At least you don't have to worry about breaking me anymore."

A smirk crept its way across Emmett's face as he gripped Violet's backside firmly in his hands and lifted both of them off the floor in one sweeping motion.

"I missed you," Emmett murmured between kisses to Violet's neck. Despite the fact that her skin was rock hard, it was still as silky smooth like he remembered. He laid her down on the bed in the nursery and pulled away slightly to look into her eyes.

"I didn't even go anywhere," she laughed, trying desperately to press her body even closer to his, but the large vampire on top of her managed to hold her at bay.

He didn't say anything right away. He was still in awe of the fact that he now had a beautiful family; a beautiful son and a beautiful-

"Marry me."

"Huh?" Violet sat up and straightened her rumpled clothes. "Are you sure we're ready for that?" The way her blonde hair framed her angelic blue eyes and pale skin when she said those words, made up Emmett's mind.

"You're my soul-mate. Might as well put it in writing," He said matter-of-factly. "And you're no spring chicken. 53 and counting-"

"Shut-up!" Violet snapped, slapping him playfully. "_And_… as long as you're _sure _you love me… I accept. Besides… Max needs his daddy."

Emmett's head snapped at attention.

"Max?"

"That's his name. Simple, sweet and _masculine._" Violet announced, racing over to the basinet and picking _Max_ up in her arms. His eyes were a rare combination of blue and gold. He was hungry.

"I'll take him downstairs and you… go pick me out a fancy engagement ring, and for the LOVE of God, do not let Alice go with you. Take Bella or someone sensible."

"Don't worry. I know what you like," Emmett winked, opening the nursery door wide and escorting his fiancée and son down the stairs.

"Strike up the birth certificate!" Violet shouted, jumping down the stairs and raising quite an alarum in the house.

"_Finally,_" Alice cheered, pulling out the _slightly _forged certificate. If they went to a real hospital, someone would surely notice that in a few years, Max would not look even close to his real age.

"Yeah, yeah." Violet rolled her eyes and gave the baby to Esme. She gave Emmett a peck on the cheek before he and Bella crept out the back.

"Where are they off too?" Carlisle whispered to his soon to be daughter in law.

Edward heard the question, and couldn't hold back a smile as he read the answer in Violet's mind.

"They'll be back," Edward told his father, placing a hand on his shoulder as he walked past. Nessie had been wanting him to take her down to the Reservation for some time, ever since her usual babysitter had gotten sick, and then gotten a child of her own.

"I want Violet to take me," Nessie demanded. Edward was slightly taken back by the demand. Normally his daughter was very mild-mannered and obedient, but this was the first time she was acting… spoiled.

"She's jealous." Violet looked up surprised to hear Jasper's voice behind her. Seeing as he was the one who could read emotions, she nodded understandingly.

"It's to be expected. She was the special one and now-" Carlisle began, but was interrupted by Edward who narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"And she's _still _special," he assured his daughter who was giving them all the silent treatment.

"You know, I'm sure Jake would love to meet Max," Vie said sympathetically, taking Renesmee's hand and leading her out the door to the car. Thankfully Alice had had the _foresight _to buy another car-seat.

_Because I certainly wouldn't have thought of that. _

Nessie gave the rest of the Cullen's a victorious smirk before she hopped into the car beside her soon to be aunt and her new cousin Max.

* * *

"He doesn't even have any powers or anything," Nessie explained to Jacob as he sat beside her doing a puzzle in the Black house.

"But isn't having a cousin cool?" he offered, seeing the exasperated look on Violet's face as she cradled her son. Suddenly though, her eyes flashed gold and she jumped to her feet.

"I have to go. Right now. Nessie, stay here with Jake until-"

In a flash, Violet was out the door and running. She couldn't even be bothered with her car. The smell of human blood was getting stronger by the second, and she couldn't bear the thought of attacking anybody, let alone someone she knew.

As a young vamp, it didn't take her long to get back to the Cullen house with little Max screaming his head off at the awful chill he'd received on the run. She flopped down on the couch and continued to coddle her son until Alice, Jasper and Edward ran into the room.

"I had to get out of there. I'm sorry. Nessie's fine though. She's with Jake," Violet' tried to explain in a rush. No one held her for any wrong doing. As a matter of fact, when Carlisle appeared, he commended her for willing herself away from the blood.

"I don't feel like I should be congratulated." Violet sighed miserably as the baby in her arms slowly waned into sleep.

"But aren't you excited about the wedding?" Alice chirped as she looked up from a vision.

"It figures. I knew you'd find out sooner rather than later."

"Admit it. You want my help with the planning," Alice said smiling. Violet turned to Edward, who hadn't even bothered to read her mind before nodding towards Alice.

"She wants your help."

* * *

"I feel like we kinda got this backwards, ya know? We were supposed to get married first, but then you got kidnapped by those Italian bastards, then we had Max and now… we're dancing at our wedding." Emmett prattled off the whole list of events while Violet merely nodded, holding up one side of her elaborate white, lacey wedding gown as her and her new husband circled the dance floor as newlyweds.

"_Finally," _Vie huffed out after Emmett finished. It was true they had things backwards, but it wouldn't have been as perfect if it had been.

"But not having a honeymoon sucks," he admitted, leading Vie off the floor and taking her aside to see Max, who was comfortably nestled in Esme's arms. Violet wasted no time in smacking him upside the head for the comment.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry we can't go on a fancy vacation because we have to take care of our child!" Once more, Violet gave him a coy wink and hefted baby Max into her arms.

"_-and _the eyes are still blue. My genes are stronger than yours," she quipped before her husband stole the baby away.

For once, Emmett let it slide. He'd have the rest of eternity to get her back for it anyways.

He'd never really taken count of all his blessings, but as he watched his beautiful wife smiling at him from one of the ornately decorated tables that littered the Cullen lawn he realized he didn't have to count them. They were all laid out in front of him. He never imagined how perfect Violet would look on their wedding day, even though there was one loose wisp of blonde hair that refused to stay under her tiara.

Violet flashed him a white, elated grin that Bella immediately captured on film. In truth, he hoped all the pictures were of her, because in his eyes… she was perfection.

Emmett had thought that Rosalie was his first and last hope in love… until he found Violet.

_Violet… my wife, my love… my Immortal. _

…

..

.

Ha, so I totally suck at endings, not to mention I posted like, three other things before I finally got around to writing this ending. Sorry it took so long. This is the first story that I hadn't finished completely before positing it, which I hope to NEVER do again. It's too stressful! I don't know how other authors do it!

Please be a good reader and review!

~DmAr


End file.
